Glee Project: BIG LOVE  Damian & Hannah
by Biscuit20
Summary: Damian finds himself torn between his feelings for Jenna, and his best girl mate Hannah.  Who to choose?  The one who has always been there, or the one who he just known for a few months?  Big love ain't easy for this Irish lad.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Contenders

**Part 1: Meet the Contenders**

**DAMIAN**

"Sir, your boarding pass please?", the flight attendant asked at the entrance of the aircraft.

Damian handed his boarding pass for checking, and he was shortly directed to his seat. After settling comfortably, he checked his hand set for the last time, hoping there was a call or an SMS from Jenna, his girlfriend. _Ugh,_ he mentally exclaimed. _Ex-girlfriend, Damian, ex-girlfriend._ They both decided to break up because he will be gone again for maybe a long time. He replayed the long conversation they had, and his head could not wrap around the fact the very person who believed and supported him, is not in a relationship with him anymore. _We are still friends,_ Damian thought. _But it's still.. different. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to British Airways flight 951 from Dublin to Los Angeles, USA. We will be stopping at Heathrow, and our flight time will take ..."The pilot's voice trailed on the public address system about their trip. Damian was barely listening to what was being said next. He looked at his hand set again, waiting for the last minute before he will have to turn it off for the duration of his flight to Los Angeles. But no call came, no SMS went through.

_Enough,_ Damian said to himself.

He willed his phone shut, turned it off, and looked out the window.

_I have to believe that all will work out well in the end, _he thought, _Los Angeles, here I come._

**HANNAH**

Hannah arrived at The Glee Project building an hour ago, and now she was being ushered in to a small conference room where she was to wait for the arrival of the other 11 contenders.

"The other contenders should be arriving soon. There's tea, coffee and of course, slushies in here...", says Tory, one of the show's interns. "... just in case you want to start on those cold stuff." She grinned mischievously. Slushie face was very much familiar to a Glee fan.

Hannah said her thanks with a laugh, and exhaled slowly after Tory left the room, trying to take in all the events that was happening to her life. A few months ago, she was but an ordinary sophomore student at Queens University. When she was home in Asheville for Christmas break, an ad played for The Glee Project, a reality-TV competition where contestants view for a recurring spot on the hit TV series "Glee". Without thinking twice, Hannah booked a flight to Dallas to audition along with 39,000 other people. And now she's here, called back to be part of the Top 12 contenders of the Glee Project!

Fiddling with the show's sealed primer and hand book, she walked around the room, taking in the view of the Los Angeles skyline. _This is it, Ginger!_ Hannah thought to herself. _Keep your head up..._

**DAMIAN**

Damian breathed in deeply, and his forehead creased in slight frustration. The smell was different. He looked up, and the sky was even not that blue. Well, not as blue as the skies over Derry. Suddenly, he missed his hometown in Ireland. _Snap out it!,_ he told himself. _ Get a grip McGinty. _

The day was like a whirlwind. After arriving in Los Angeles after noon, a representative from show fetched him from the airport and he was taken to the building where The Glee Project competition will happen. After the show's production staff collected his luggage from him at the lobby, he was told to proceed directly to Conference Room A at the 6th floor, where he will meet the other contenders.

Walking across the lobby to catch the elevator going up, he saw the doors to one of the elevators shutting close.

"Hold it!", Damian shouted. He squeezed through and found himself face to face with a small but really built fellow.

"Thanks!", Damian said. He was about to push 6 on the panel when he saw it was lighted.

"Going to 6th floor too?", he turned to the chap behind him.

"Yes.", the guy replied with a nervous smile. "Going up, up, up?"

"Oh, yes, going up.." Damian agreed with a smile. "Up, up, up we go..." _Contender too?_, he thought.

The elevator shortly stopped at the 6th floor and they both got out.

"Oh good, you both are finally here! Hello Damian, hello Mattheus." greeted a smiling guy with a mohawk. "I'm Luke, one of the Oxygen interns."

"Hello!", they both greeted back.

"If you could follow me please, the rest of the contenders are all inside Conference Room A now, waiting for you." Luke jovially quipped, as he led them down a colorful hallway.

_Great,_ Damian nervously thought, as he followed Luke and Mattheus. _Last ones in!_

"So, here are your show primers and handbook." Luke said, as they stood outside a door marked TGP CONTENDERS. "Please do not open them until you are told to do so, okay? Someone will be with you guys shortly."

Damian and Mattheus nodded as they got their booklets from him. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do at once.

"Well then, go mingle with the other angels." Luke pointed at the door with a grin. "See you later!" And with that, Luke left.

"After you.", gestured Damian to Mattheus.

Mattheus shrugged his shoulders. "Here we go then...", he said and opened the door.

**HANNAH**

So far, Hannah has met the other 9 people she will be competing against for the recurring guest role in the hit TV show Glee, and mentally noted each and everyone:

1. Marissa - a New Yorker who is not only a looker, but also a regular performer in commercial and shows for more than 12 years. Her style is bohemian-artistic.

2. McKynleigh - a country music darling who has been performing in amateur shows for 13 years!

3. Ellis - a sweet young lady who not only can sing, but can also be mistaken for a ten year old girl instead of the eighteen year old teenager!

4. Alex - a seemingly gay guy who has really awesome voice range.

5. Lindsay - The one to beat! She seems very sure of herself, as she has been performing in theater and shows for also 13 years.

6. Cameron - This funny and nerdy looking guy she met at the Dallas/Fort Worth open casting call. He has a wonderful sound who may just be a born musician.

7. Bryce - Wow, this Berklee boy is great with guitars and has a really deep and sexy voice.

8. Samuel - Ah, the rocker. _ 'Nuff said_, Hannah thought.

Hannah was talking to the last contender inside the room named Emily, the sassy Hispanic girl from New York and veteran of off-Broadway and Vegas shows, when the door opened. Everyone stopped chatting and stared at the small man walking akwardly inside the room, followed by what must be the cutest boy Hannah as ever seen.

"Hi everyone! I'm..." he introduced.

"MATTHEUS!" exclaimed Hannah. He was seated next to her during the Dallas/Fort Worth open casting call. Hannah came forward to hug him. "So great you made it!"

"Hey Hannah! Glad you made it too!" Mattheus greeted with a big smile as he hugged her back. He faced everyone and waved. "Well, hello guys, my name is Mattheus."

The cute boy behind Mattheus came forward and said, "Hello everyone. My name is Damian McGinty, and I'm from Ireland."

Hannah's jaw dropped. _Irish accent,_ she thinks. _They got someone out of the country._

Everyone else came forward to introduce themselves, and they can barely understand each other.

Lindsay suddenly stood up on one of the chairs and made an announcement. "Hey listen everyone, maybe we should sit down and let's all well, re-introduce ourselves." She looked so excited and giddy.

_Reminds me of a cheerleader back in High School,_ Hannah smiled quietly. _Or more like a Student Council President too._

The group followed and settled in on the conference room chairs. One by one, they said their names, and told a bit about themselves and their musical background. Damian happened to sit right across Hannah, and she was trying not to look at him too much. Finally, it was Damian's turn to talk about himself.

"Well hello again. My name is Damian McGinty." he started to say in the most adorable accent. "I auditioned from MySpace as encouraged by an L.A. agent, and I am part of an Irish vocal group called Celtic Thunders. I've been singing with the group for four years."

"Cool." Hannah gushed loudly. Everyone looked at her. _Great Hannah, _she thought. _Just go right on and embarrass yourself more. Pat on the back to you. Sheesh._

"Well I meant that's awesome, we got someone from outside U S of A!" The contenders laughed. _Whew, nice save!_ "I'm Hannah, by the way. I auditioned at Dallas/Fort Worth and met Mattheus and Cameron there."

"So what are you good at Hannah?" Lindsay butted in. "I mean, do you do theater? Amateur shows?"

"Well..." Hannah looked down at her hands. "I have been doing amateur shows for six years already, yes, I have been doing a bit of theater at school. Just tiny ones."

"That's it?" Lindsay clarified. "Formal training? Professional group membership?"

"None." Hannah admitted. She forced a tight lipped smile, and caught Damian looking straight at her in a daze. _He must think I'm such a loser_, she realized.

"That's cool, girl.", Cameron reassuringly offered on her left as he sensed the uncomfortable silence. "Everyone done I think? Who else?"

"I'm next.", said a kind-sounding voice from the opened door.

**DAMIAN**

_This is competitive!_, thought Damian. From the time he and Mattheus entered the conference room and met all the other Glee Project contenders, he has since been floored with the competition. They all came from all over USA. _ Musically diverse_, he reckons, _but no less than talented_. _Really talented._

He ticked off Lindsay, Alex, Marissa, Emily and Samuel as the contenders to really beat. They seem to be exceptionally talented more than the others, and have very intense vocal training and experiences. When the time came for him to re-introduce himself to the group, he tried to be really humble, and just cite off the basics. Damian felt his cheeks turn warm while talking. _Well, this is weird_, he thought. _I never had to really introduce myself that much when I was in Celtic Thunder._

He then noticed Hannah when she reacted to his background. She was this plump and bright smiling girl he immediately saw when they entered the room earlier. Hannah was the first one to greet Mattheus. Damian listened to her introduction, and when she said mentioned theater experience, he absentmindedly thought of Jenna again. _Little Theater was where we first met._,he realized sadly. Damian was so busy thinking of Jenna when Samuel, the dread locked guy beside him, poked his arm. Apparently, he was not listening because Hannah finished talking about herself and someone just came inside the room.

"I'm next!", said a kind-sounding voice from the opened door.

It was Robert Ulrich, the Glee TV Show's casting director, and the one who chose all of them for the Glee Project competition. Everyone stood up and clapped as they recognized the director.

"Thanks everyone, have a seat." Robert took the chair at the head of the table and smiled. "So, here you are - the Final 12."

"Wooooo!", Alex shouted. The rest the group cheered and laughed. Lindsay looked like she's about to pee in her skirt. She was that excited!

"As Ryan Murphy has said, kids that started with the Glee TV show will be graduating." Robert started to discuss. "Therefore we need new blood, new kids, new talents. And that is why you guys are all here." All the contenders cheered again.

"So this is how it goes - we have each given you your show primer and hand book." Robert pointed to the booklet in Damian's hands. "Those are the rules and regulations of the show - including the details of the confidentiality agreement you have all signed prior to arriving here in Los Angeles. Please read it well, and follow strictly, lest you want to be booted out of this competition."

All the contenders nodded. The door opened again, and Luke, the intern, came inside the room again. He wheeled in a white board with the words "WEEKLY SCHEDULE" written in bold, red letters. Below it is a mumble jumble of time and activity list.

"This will be your weekly schedule that we will put in the rec room.", Robert gestured to the white board. "The show will be presented in TV in one night. The viewers will think that everything happens in two days, but of course in reality, each episode is made in one week, and that includes shooting, and editing. Since we just started, we will start tonight at 06:00pm."

THE GLEE PROJECT WEEKLY SCHEDULE

MON

09:00am Concert Hall All Contenders - Performance Evaluation

11:00am Concert Hall Bottom Three - Last Chance Performance

01:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Lunch

02:00pm Concert Hall Bottom Three - Elimination

03:30pm Concert Hall All Contenders - Shoot Contender Elimination

- Break -

06:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Introduction of Theme & HW

All Contenders - Initial Rehearsal of HW Assignment

07:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Dinner

TUE

08:00am Rec Room All Contenders - Breakfast

09.00am Rec Room All Contenders - Homework Assignment Rehearsals

12:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Lunch

02:00pm Performance Hall All Contenders - HW Assignment Presentation

03:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Learn Big Group Number Song

05:00pm Dance Studio HW Assignment Winner - Mentoring Session

07:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Dinner

WED

08:00am Rec Room All Contenders - Breakfast

10:00am Dance Studio All Contenders - Dance Rehearsals with Zach

12:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Lunch

02:00pm Dance Studio All Contenders - Dance Rehearsals

THU

08:00am Rec Room All Contenders - Breakfast

10:00am Rec Room All Contenders - Voice Rehearsals

12:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Lunch

02:00pm Voice Studio All Contenders - Voice Recording with Nikki

07:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Dinner

FRI

08:00am Rec Room All Contenders - Breakfast

09:00am Rec Room All Contenders - Voice Rehearsals with Dubbing

12:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Lunch

02:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Assembly for Location Shoot

Location All Contenders - Big Group Number Shoot

07:00pm Rec Room All Contenders - Dinner

SAT/SUN

- free day at the dorm - All Contenders - Rec Room/ Gym/ Pool

- free day at the dorm - All Contenders - Rec Room/ Gym/ Pool

"You've all met Luke, one of the show's intern. He will take you to your dormitory now and tour you around the set where most of the competition will take place. You will also be given your first Homework Assignment which you will perform tomorrow." Robert stood up. "Any questions? None?" He smiled at all the contenders. "Good luck, get settled, be ready early, and I will see you all tomorrow for your first day at The Glee Project.". With that, Robert left the room amidst cheers from the group.

Damian clapped enthusiastically. _Let's do this!_, he silently said.


	2. Chapter 2: Game On Glee Project

**Part 2: Game on: The Glee Project**

**DAMIAN**

"Hey Damian, wake up man!"_, _Samuel tapped his back. Damian looked at his watch and saw it was a little before eight in the morning. "We got to sign, seal and deliver at the Performance Room by nine."

Damian laughed. "Thanks Sam, will be up in a minute." He breathed in deeply, and pushed his head under his pillow, reflecting on last night's events.

Luke, the Oxygen intern, took them to their dormitories and the Glee Project facilities. Their living space comprised of the Boys and the Girls Dormitories with bathrooms, a common kitchen and pantry at the Recreation Room, Sound Studio, Dance Studio, Performance Room, Confessional Booth, Concert Hall and individual studios.

All the contenders were pretty excited by their new digs, but barely had time to really celebrate. After dinner, Luke gave them all their first Homework assignment - a group number performing the song "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" by Stevie Wonder. They all had singing parts, and had to memorize the song as well as harmonize with the rest of the group for the chorus parts. It was tough - he has never heard that song before. But as his parents raised him, it's about taking in everything wholeheartedly, so he tried his best to commit the lyrics to heart, and blending with the rest of group. The contenders finished rehearsing their first Homework assignment by close to eleven in the evening after evaluating it was good for performance the following day. Besides, they were all in need of sleep! Every contender was, after all, tired because of traveling from their own cities.

_And I traveled all the way from Dublin_, Damian thought. He sighed. _Positivity is the key._

His stomach grumbled. _Food, and a shower. _ He got up, ready to start the day. _Day by day!_

**HANNAH**

"Good morning!", Lindsay's voice called out. "Rise and shine! Who wants tea?"

Hannah opened her eyes and checked the time. It was just about eight in the morning. Tucking her head under the pillow, she remembered from the hand book that they must all be at the Performance Room by nine. "Good morning!", Hannah called out from under her pillow. _Day one!_, she realized, and turned to face everyone.

"I want tea!", Ellis called out. "Thank you Lindsay!"

"Me too!", McKynleigh seconded. "Thank you sweetheart!"

"Sure girls, I'll leave it at the table." Lindsay replied as she got stuff from her closet. "Oh hey, the crew has breakfast ready for us already, just grab and go. I'm taking a quick shower now."

"I think I slept like a log last night." Marissa said as she got up.

Emily whispered from under her sheets. "Honey, I think we all slept like logs."

"Logs that are signed, sealed and delivered to Ryan Murphy." Ellis quipped somberly.

All the girls laughed.

Stretching on her bed, Hannah looked at the other contenders inside the girls dormitories. Everyone was up and about. _I wonder if I can get past them in this competition_, Hannah wondered.

_Oh well, I did not get here for nothing._ She smiled, willed herself to get her butt of the bed, take a shower and get some food before the day's activities start._ Bring it on Hannah! _

**DAMIAN**

After a quick shower and breakfast, all of the contenders were now at the Performance Room waiting. It was just nine in the morning, and Day 1 of the Glee Project competition is about to start.

Tory, one of the show's interns, assigned seats to them. "These will be your placements every time you will be here in the Performance Room."

"Nervous?", asked Damian's seatmate Bryce as he sat down beside him.

"Just a bit.", he answered.

"You'll do fine!", chimed McKynleigh, the girl on Damian's left. "I think I'm gonna pass out!"

"That's alright, so long as you do not pass gas!", Bryce replied. The three of them laughed.

"I am so pumped!", Lindsay declared from her seat in the middle. "I vocalized this morning!" She smoothed her hair into place.

"I bet you did...", Emily whispered from behind. Cameron and Samuel snickered.

Damian turned to look back at them and was rewarded with innocent grins from the three contenders.

"Okay guys, listen!" Tory clapped to get their attention. "We are ready to start rolling the camera. Remember to stay true to yourself. Good luck, and enjoy!"

A short-haired blonde guy went up front. "Good morning!", he called out. The contenders greeted him back. "I am Brad Falchuk and I will your director filming The Glee Project show."

Brad looked everyone in the eye. "The Glee Project will be like a Glee Boot Camp. It's slash acting, slash dancing, slash singing.. slash everything masterclass.", he said with a spastic wave of his hands. "Each week has a theme, a Homework Assignment, a mystery guest judge from the show and a big production number inspired by one of Glee's songs. Things will be done as closely to what you would experience as a Glee cast member as possible."

Alex sighed and Lindsay squealed.

"If everyone's a-okay with this, let's get this show on the road! Time for some Individuality!" Brad shouted.

Everyone cheered.

_Believe..._, Damian prayed.

"And we are on in three, two, one.. ROLL CAMERA!" a crew called out and the class bell rang.

**HANNAH**

Brad Falchuk just introduced himself to them and the mechanics of how the shoot will be done and competition will progress weekly. Seated between Ellis and Marissa, Hannah exhaled slowly. The set is quieting down and getting ready for the shoot of the 1st episode and Week One, Day One of the Glee Project.

_Keep it together Hannah, keep it together,_ she motivated herself.

"I'm part excited and nervous." Ellis turned to her.

"Well it seems like no one is more pumped than Lindsay than the rest of us combined." Marissa quietly snickered, motioning to Lindsay who was fixing her hair and shaking her shoulders as if to release some stress. "She has that Rachel Berry vibe. It's irritating."

Hannah just widened her eyes in agreement.

"And we are on in three, two, one.. ROLL CAMERA!" a crew called out and the class bell rang.

_This is it!_, Hannah excitedly thought. _Time to shine..._

Everyone looked to the right as they heard the door open to the Performance Room. Seconds later, Robert Ulrich walked in with Darren Criss, the actor who plays the cute Blaine on Glee!

Hannah clutched at her seat, stupefied for a moment, then stood up with the rest of the clapping and cheering contenders. _He's just as dreamy in real life!,_ Hannah gushed.

"Heeey, what's up?" Darren greeted.

"Oh my gosh, you're so hot!" Emily exclaimed.

"Welcome to The Glee Project!" exclaimed Darren. Everyone cheered. "So, my name is Darren Criss, and I played character of Blaine Anderson on Glee."

"Oh we know!" Alex squealed. Everyone laughed.

"So can you all believe you are here?", Robert asked. "Out of forty thousand people, here you are - the final twelve. And one of you is gonna win a seven episode guest-starring role on Glee, and that's an incredible gig."

"So you guys were given an assignment yesterday to sing Stevie Wonder's 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered'." Darren said. "I was told you have different lead lines to showcase your individuality, and the person who we think did the most shining job..."

"... will win an advantage in the big production number.", Robert continued. "Which means you get the starring role, and Darren will work with you one on one to help you really nail it and and get you one step closer to winning the role on Glee. So, it's YOUR job to stand out."

"So let's see what you got.", Darren finished. "Let's rock and roll!"

The music for Stevie Wonder's song cued in, and starting with Emily, the Glee Project contenders sang their lines one by one. While waiting for her turn, Hannah was snapping her fingers to the song's beat and having a great time, while hoping not to fumble her part when it's her turn. Bryce's line came up and Hannah knew she was next... she took a breath and went for it...

"Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry..." Hannah sang. "Ooooh baby..."

**DAMIAN**

_This is fun!_, Damian thought. He looked at who was singing next and glanced back at Hannah who was cruising on her song lines. He is almost up! A few moments later, he heard Lindsay sing her part, and on cue, he went for his line.

"When I touched them, hah, they did nothing girl...", Damian sang with a bit of shoulder and hand gestures. _That was easy!_, he realized.

Big chorus coming up and Damian took a deep breath... "Here I am Baby, signed, sealed, delivered I'm yours...".

**HANNAH**

The day was over and Bryce was gone. Hannah felt reality hit her in the face. As much as the day has been fun, the contenders were all drained from the fact that this is a competition. It was emotional, which is a bit weird at first since it's been only Day 1 of the Glee Project, but realizing that they had all gone through numerous auditions, and be eliminated after the first project, hits closer to home.

_This is exhausting physically, vocally..._, Hannah thought, _and emotionally._ She was shuffling herself towards the rec room to grab an apple and was so deep in thought that she practically crashed through someone in the dark hallway.

"Yeow, easy now!", a guy's voice called out. The lights flickered on, and Hannah saw it was Damian.

"Oh my gosh!", Hannah exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Damian!" She felt her cheeks burning. _Great, he must think I'm a crazy lunatic now._

"You sleep walking, Hannah?", Damian kidded.

"No, I'm on my way to grab an apple from the pantry.", Hannah replied.

"Me too. C'mon, it's better I lead before you go crashing on to me again."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I said I'm sorry!"

"I was kidding!", Damian turned back at her. He flashed a silly smile at Hannah.

"Whatever." Hannah exhaled. "After you, Irish lad."

They went inside the rec room and headed to the pantry. Damian grabbed two apples from the counter top, "Here ya go!", Damian said as he tossed Hannah an apple.

Hannah caught the fruit and eased herself into a couch. "Thanks." She took a bite and was absentmindedly stared at her feet for a minute. Looking, she realized Damian took the couch across her, propped his feet on the coffee table and munched on his apple in silence.

"It was tough today, huh?", he asked.

"Yeah", Hannah agreed. "I feel bad for Bryce because to come such a long way from auditions, only to be eliminated on the first round feels...". She got lost for words. "I dunno..."

"I imagine it would be hard for him.", Damian offered.

"Yeah..", she agreed.

A few minutes passed and both were half way through their apples. _Awkward._, she thought.

"So, how was it flying here to Los Angeles for the Glee Project?", Hannah asked Damian. "It must be hard for you leave your family and friends behind for a long time."

"Well, I am part of Celtic Thunder.", Damian replied. "For four years, I'm used to touring US and Canada and Celtic Thunder has become my family on the road. My real family is used to me being away from home so it's not that tough."

"I see."

"How about you?", he asked.

"Hmm.. I came from a small town and it was a bit of a surprise to everyone." Hannah laughed. "But I think I'm the one who misses my family and friends more than they miss me."

"You can make friends here.", Damian suggested.

"Yea, I guess so...", she nodded. "But you are my competitor!"

"Yes, I am!", he laughed. ".. but we can be friends too."

"Yea...", Hannah's voice trailed.

They sat munching the rest of their apples in silence. Hannah looked at the clock, and tried to stifle a yawn. "I guess we have to be going now.", she said.

"Yup." Damian got Hannah's apple cores and stood up. "After ye, m' lady."

"Damian?" Hannah was still seated. There was a look of wishful thinking on her face.

"Yes?" Damian looked back at Hannah as he was throwing the apple cores in the trash bin.

"Do you think we will still all be friends after this competition?"

"I imagine so.", he confidently answered with a smile.

"I thought so too.", Hannah agreed. She stood up. "10 weeks, and this will all be over."

Damian crossed the rec room and put an arm around Hannah's shoulders. "Don't worry. There will be big love all around for us, even if it's over."

_Ten weeks,_ she thought as they walked back to their respective dormitories.

"Good night Hannah." Damian said.

"Good night Damo.", she whispered back.

Hannah smiled. _Big love?_, she giggled to herself. _Snap out of it, it's just a crush._

**DAMIAN**

"Good night Hannah." Damian said.

"Good night Damo.", she whispered back.

Damian slowly made his way to his bed inside the boys' dormitories. A lamp flickered on.

"Oooh baby, where have your been sneaking off at night?", Cameron's catty voice purred from under one of the beds. Laughter followed. _Hoo boy,_ Damian thought.

"Aww c'mon guys, I just grabbed an apple and chatted with Hannah."

"Oh, the funny girl." Samuel quipped. "She's nice."

"Yeah, okay.", Damian agreed with a shrug. He climbed into bed. "Good night everyone."

"Oh Damian...", Alex's voice called out this time. Everybody laughed out loud. They were really gonna milk this for all it's worth.

"Kissy-kissy!", Mattheus joined in.

"Good night, Cam! Good night, Alex!", he said, hoping to end the joke.

"Night buddy, just joking.", Cameron said. "Night you all."

As everyone settled, Damian smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Episode Airings  Pairability

**Part 3: Episode Airings: Pairability**

**HANNAH**

"Yo Linds!", Hannah knocked on Lindsay's room. "Glee Project is on in a five minutes!"

"Okay, okay. Will be out in a bit.", Lindsay called out from her bedroom.

Hannah grabbed some raspberry sorbet from the kitchen, and seated herself in front of the television. As she took a spoonful of sorbet from the container, her eyes fell on a photo on her laptop's screen saver. It was a photo of Hannah, Cameron, Lindsay, Samuel and Damian at the Universal Studios and another at Hermosa Beach.

It has been two months since the Glee Project filming wrapped up and they all knew how it would end. What they do not know however, was how the production crew would edit and air each week of the competition. Lindsay was portrayed as a pain in the ass, but Hannah, over the course of the Project, realized she was a great friend. They are now rooming together. Cameron and Damian clicked and are also sharing a flat.

The rest have gone on with their lives but it was the four of them, along with Samuel and Bryce, who have hanged out regularly in L.A. They are all great friends, well except for Hannah. If tonight's episode was any indication of Damian finally knowing her feelings for him, then she's in trouble.

She distinctly remembered saying on the Confessional Booth that they had this pretty huge crush on Damian and now she realizes, that it might be used in the episode. _Stupid Hannah! _She knows that Damo and Cam will be watching the episode for sure - they all were watching it. _I wonder how he would react_.

"Hey!" Lindsay was snapping a finger near Hannah's face. "Were you even listening?"

"Huh? What?" Hannah jumped back to reality.

"Your sorbet is melting on your spoon and shorts!" Lindsay was laughing.

"Oh my gooood!" she screamed. Lindsay tossed a kitchen towel at Hannah so that she could wipe the melting goo from her clothes. "I'm so nervous!"

"Why?" Lindsay plopped down next to her with a pack of chips and some Mountain Dew. "I thought we all got over initial jitters after Vulnerability."

"Well, you know!" Hannah looked at Lindsay seriously. "We all said something over someone or about someone on the Confessional Booth back when we were filming, remember?"

"OHHHHHHH!" Lindsay's eyes widened mockingly. "Do you think they would air that?"

"Seriously." Hannah made a face. "I'm hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. That's my mindset every time we watch the show."

Lindsay just smiled. "Well, we shall see in a few right?" The television was flashing the last few commercials before the show airs. "At one point, we all embarrass ourselves and be friends again. Look, Damian apologized because he wanted to put a sock on my mouth for talking too much, and Sam and Alex had gotten over their differences. And you know, Samuel said sorry for not giving your credit over that Skadoosh thing."

"True." she agreed. "But still..."

Hannah's phone rang.

"It's Damo!." she exclaimed as she saw the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Hannah!", Damian shouted from the other line. "Girl, Glee Project is on!""

"Yea, we know, we are waiting for it.", she looked at Lindsay with wider eyes.

"Cameron and I thinking of meeting up with you girls and Sam for coffee at our regular spot. Will you pick us up? I mean, is that okay with Lindsay?"

"Wait, I'll ask Linds." Hannah said. "Hey Linds, coffee with the boys later? Sam's coming and Damo wants to know if you are up with it." Damian knew Lindsay liked Samuel.

"Duhhhh, Ireland!" shouted Lindsay.

"I take that as a big yes - so yeah, we'll pick you up at ten." Hannah replied back to Damian.

"Sweet. And Hannah, I need to tell you something very important." Damian said. He sounded giggly, and happy. _Not normal for this Leprechaun,_ Hannah thought.

"Can't this wait till we meet later? Show's almost about to air." Hannah said.

"Well, no. I feel like jumping!", Damian exclaimed. "Jenna and I got back together, Hannah! We are a couple again! After I came home to Derry, we got talking again and ..." he voiced trailed.

Hannah could barely focus on the details. _They are back together. Damian and Jenna are back together as a couple. _

"... so anyway, I'll tell you all the details when we meet up. ", he said. "See you later, alligator! Get ready for some Glee Project dissection and The Damian McGinty's Love Story! Wooh!" The line went dead.

Hannah could hear the Glee Project show starting and realized she was still hanging on to her mobile. She slowly tried to focus. Hannah tossed her mobile to the side and trained herself to look at the television. Recap just finished and the screen was showing the remaining contenders filing inside the rec room to see the theme of the next homework assignment. The episode theme made her knees shake and she felt cold.

It was Pairability week.

_God, I so hope they don't air anything that will tell my true feelings for Damian..._, Hannah prayed.

**DAMIAN**

"... so anyway, I'll tell you all the details when we meet up. ", he said. "See you later, alligator! Get ready for some Glee Project dissection and The Damian McGinty's Love Story! Wooh!", Damian hung up.

"Quiet! Show's starting you love sick moron!", Cameron shushed Damian.

"Hah, I'm the king of the world! I love Jenna!", he happily declared. Damian hugged the pillow Jenna gave him and sat down beside his friend. "And she loves me back! And we are to-geh-dah!" The pillow smells of her light cologne and he gets the shivers when he takes a whiff of it. He misses her very much, and he knows she does too. "It's the best feeling you know."

"Yeah, yeah, man." Cameron was glued to the screen. "Glee Project's on now... oh hey, it's Pairability week!"

"Oh yes. Mattheus got eliminated there remember?" Damian recalled. "Then Marissa on the next episode."

"Uh-huh.", Cameron answered distractedly. He still cannot forget how she ditched him in the assignment on Pairability.

Damian willed himself to keep quiet and watch the show. Recap and theme introduction was finished. The screen flashed Samuel saying how he has to convince people that he loves Lindsay.

"Hah, that ain't too hard now!", quipped Cameron. "She's still the cause of his stress.. love stress for those lovely two!"

Damian smiled.

Since they all finished filming Glee Project and the five of them, Hannah, Cameron, Lindsay, Samuel, Bryce and Damian, have been hanging frequently around Los Angeles. Trips to Hermosa Beach and Universal Studios, to The Grove, watching movies at the Cinema, playing Wii or just hanging around each other's flats, have seen each other become close like family.

Damian for one considers Hannah as one special girl. She is his best girl friend, while Cameron, along with the "bromance" they often referred to on the show, is his best guy friend in the United States. Lindsay, Samuel and Bryce are like his brothers. It's all family to him.

Lately though, he has seen Samuel showing more attention to Lindsay, and she sneaking looks of longing when Lindsay thinks no one is looking. Him, Cameron and Hannah knew about Lindsay's feeling of course, but they dare not say anything considering they knew it's not only Samuel fancies Lindsay, but also Bryce!

The show flashes Hannah and Damian practicing their Homework Assignment.

"That's so funny - she could not really look at me straight in the eye!" Damian said.

"I'm paired with Damian. Damian is very cute.", Hannah's voice said on the TV. Damian laughed out loud. _A-ha Hannah!_, he said to himself. "But, you need to focus.. it's not the time or place for romance... so, he'll just have to wait." Hannah continued saying.

"Cute...", Cameron replied. They continued watching the episode. "You guys look good together. There's chemistry between you and Hannah."

"Well, it's because we are good friends." he replied back.

"Hmmm..." was all Cameron can say. He flashed a knowing grin at Damian.

Damian's eyebrows went up. "What?"

"Nothing." Cameron waved his hand as if brushing Damian off. "Let's just watch."

Damian picked up his mobile and called Hannah.

"Hello Damian?", she greeted.

"So Hannah...", Damian started. "You really think I'm cute?"

He felt Cameron throw him a pillow and heard laughter on the other end of the line.

**HANNAH**

"Oh my God!", Hannah shouted. "They really had to air this?"

The clip she was talking about was when she said in the confessional booth that she thinks Damian is very cute. _I could die now, please eat me up world,_ Hanna thought.

Lindsay was laughing very hard. "Makes for good TV!"

Hannah nodded. "Well I guess this is better than Damian hearing I admitted on the show that I like him. So yea, I will live to see another day."

They watched the show in silence, occasionally laughing and reacting over some scenes, like when Marissa chose Samuel over Cameron ("I was hoping I get to work with Samuel again..", Lindsay quipped), and how Alex treated Mathheus ("Alex has his mean moments.", Hannah noticed.) until Hannah heard her mobile phone ring.

"It's Damian calling again..", Hannah said. "Hello Damian?"

"So Hannah...", Damian started. "You really think I'm cute?"

Hannah laughed and laughed. "Shut up or I'll pull all your nose hair tonight!" _She felt her cheeks burning again._

"You think I'm sexy?", Damian continued in a low voice.

"In your dreams! Good bye Damian, we'll see you later!" Hannah hung up.

"You are all red, Hannah!", Lindsay noticed. "As red as your sorbet!"

"Boys!", she pretended to complain. "Let's just watch."


	4. Chapter 4: Time and Tide

**Part 4: Time and Tide**

**DAMIAN**

"Bye babe...", Damian crooned.

"I'm not sleepy yeeet... hmmmm..", Jenna replied.

The lovers were both on Skype and the poor girl was barely awake.

"Aww c'mon wee lass, you already look langered and header, hey?"

Jenna pretended to be angry. "Damian Joseph McGinty Jr., are you slagging this dote?"

Damian laughed. "Just acting the maggot as usual."

"Alright, off to the scratcher, wee cub." Jenna yawned. "I love you, babe."

"Love you too. Night lassie."

Damian waited for Jenna to disconnect before he shuts down his laptop. Lately, Skype sessions with Jenna has been getting shorter and shorter. It must be the school work for his girlfriend.

Craving for something warm, he walked to the kitchen to heat a cup of milk. As he waited for the milk to warm in the microwave, Damian's eye wandered to the picture frame stuck on the fridge. It was given by a fan, and has a photo of Cameron, Damian and Hannah.

"Ting!", the microwave went. He grabbed his milk and looked back at the photo. Damian's gaze lingered on Hannah, and recalled Cameron's comment last week about his chemistry with Hannah.

For some reason, Damian assured himself.

"I love Jenna and I've never been happier in my entire life."

Saying it out loud he realized however, did not sound as convincing as he hoped it would be. A lot of thoughts are going through his head, and he suddenly felt cold despite the warm cup on his hand.

It was past 10pm, and he needed to talk to someone. Damian went down the hallway and checked if Cam was still awake, but from the sounds of his snore, it was obvious his buddy was in dreamland.

_Hannah,_ he thought.

Damian grabbed his mobile and rang Hannah.

"Damian?", she answered from the other line.

"Hannah!", he greeted. "Fancy a chat?"

"Alright Ireland, what's wrong?"

"Well, I could not sleep."

"Well.. you could not sleep if you are still awake and up about right?"

"Hannah! I'm serious." Damian laughed softly. "What do I do?"

Hannah paused. "You could try counting leaping leprechauns..."

"Funny." He snickered. "Maybe I should try counting how much nose hair was left after you plucked them."

"That sounds like a good strategy."

"Gross though." He sipped his milk.

"Yeah." She fidgeted. "So what is up?"

"I dunno." He sighed.

"Uh-oh. Jenna problems?"

"Nah."

"Nah? Damian you sound like you'll be singing Are you Lonesome Tonight any minute now."

"Ha. Ha. Forget it. I think I'll try getting some sleep now." He stood up and drank the rest of his drink.

"Oh, okay."

Silence.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just stay on the phone till I fall asleep?"

"Oh okay." Hannah replied. "Sure, whatever."

Damian answered back softly. "I feel.. alone."

"Whoa Damo!" Hannah laughed. "What has gotten into you tonight? Maybe you should go sleep beside Cameron and ask for a hug!"

"Hannah!"

"Okay, okay, fine." She's still laughing.

"Just stay on the phone, will you?"

"Okay Damian. Go to sleep now."

Damian walked slowly to his room, turned off the lights and settled into his bed. He could hear Hannah still on the phone, distractedly humming a tune.

"Hannah?"

"Damian?"

"Don't you ever get tired of loving people?", Damian asked softly.

"What?" Hannah reacted.

"I mean, you told me you've never been in a relationship."

"Yeah."

"But it's as if you have been in a relationship so many times."

"I do not get what you mean, Damo."

"Well, you give so much love to people, and they love you back, yet you are not with someone. Doesn't that make you feel strange?"

"Sounds like I'm talking to Cameron, and not Damian.", Hannah chuckled in a low voice. "But seriously, maybe when I was younger, I did kinda resent my situation.. like you know, people just seeing me as a friend. But I decided to get over it and just let thing be."

"Like you got numb?"

"Numb is such a hopeless term, Dames. I'm not hopeless."

"No, you are not."

Silence again.

"Hannah?" Damian's eyes were stsrting to close.

"Yea?"

"Did you like someone on Glee Project?"

"Huh?"

Damian repeated the question. "Did you like someone on Glee Project?"

"Is it important?"

"You could tell me, you know." Damian replied. "We are friends, right?"

"Yea.. friends." Hannah whispered.

"So, did you?"

"Uhm..." Hannah paused for a bit.. "Yeah..."

"Who?", he asked.

"What?"

"Who?", Damian repeated. It feels like he was on a trance now.

"Damian, just go to sleep." Hannah started to hum again the tune she was doing earlier. At first it sounded familiar, until Damian realized it was Somewhere Beyond the Sea, the song that he dedicated to Hannah and Cameron during the Finale night. Hannah started to sing the song like a lullabye.

A few minutes passed.

"Hannah?" Damian was like drunk-sleepy now.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me that question too?", Damian asked ever so softly.

Silence. Hannah stopped humming.

"Well..." her voice asked quietly. "So, did you like someone on Glee Project?"

Silence again.

Damian took a deep breath. "Yea..."

"Who?"

Silence.

He whispered a name, like it was not meant to be heard and Damian was at the cross between reality and dreamland.

"Hannah...", he said oh so softly before he drifted off to sweet slumber.

**HANNAH**

"Hannah...", he said oh so softly before he drifted off to sweet slumber.

Silence.

Hannah gripped her mobile phone and just listened to Damian's even breathing. The lad fell asleep and the last word on his lips was _her_ name. Was it the answer she thought it was? Or was it just the start of a sentence that he never got to finish? Or maybe he was going to ask something?

_Crap,_ Hannah thought.

She hung up and walked towards the fridge. She took a look at the photos of the Glee Project contenders and her gaze fell on Damian's face. It's been five months since she met him, and it's been three months she's trying to let go of her feelings for Damian. They have become the best of friends, and she was comfortable with it. Hannah does not want to lose Damian. Yes, she felt really hurt when she learned last week that he got back together with Jenna, his ex-girlfriend.

_You have no right to someone that was never yours to begin with, Hannah._, she told herself. _So much for "big love"._

Hannah smiled at Damian's photo and touched his cheek. "Good night Damo.", she said.

**DAMIAN**

Damian woke up late in the morning to a loud laughter and a shout. "DAMOOOOO!" Someone jumped over him, and felt another join in.

"Ooooffff!", he protested. "Heeeeyy!" Damian twisted to see who was on top of him and saw Samuel and Bryce.

"Wake up!", Lindsay shouted from the doorway. "We're going on a spur-of-the-moment trip to..."

Cameron did a drumroll on the door.

"...Hermosa Beach!", Lindsay continued. "My brother offered his pad by the beach for some S'mores and company. We could catch Glee Project there tonight. What say you?"

"I say... I need coffee." Damian replied as he winced. "Please... please get off my back, guys."

The whole room erupted with laughter.

"Only if you say Yes!", Samuel called out.

"Yes!" he laughed.

The guys got up and filed out of the room while Lindsay remained in the doorway.

"Hey Ireland!", she called out.

"Hey Linds..." he replied as he yawned and sat up.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Lindsay sort of nodded her head. "We'll be going ahead to do the groceries and stuff, I left the addy at the counter. Hannah will pick you up around six in the evening, she still has errands to do so she's going late like you."

"That's great, I have lunch with Keith today."

"Alright, see ya."

Damian leaned back on his bed, rubbing his temples. He grabbed his mobile phone to check for messages from Jenna, and there was none. _Hoo-boy. It's going to be a long day._, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Balancing Act

***PLEASE READ THE UPDATE NOTE AT THE END***

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: Balancing Act<strong>

**DAMIAN**

Damian's mobile phone rang and he saw it was Hannah.

"Hey Dames!", she called out. "Where are you?"

"Home.", he joked.

"We'll be late!", she complained.

"Kidding, I can see your car from where I'm standing." Damian said. "Hold on, crossing from your left."

He waited for the pedestrian light to turn green and smiled at Hannah, who's car was parked across the street. Damian pointed to the yoghurt drink he was holding, and saw her clap her hands in surprise.

The light turned green and Damian made his way to the car.

Hannah rolled down her window. "Aww Dames! You remembered!" Damian handed her the strawberry yoghurt drink, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I passed by the stand after Keith and I separated, and thought of you." He said as he made his eyebrows dance, as if on Grease, while buckling his seat belt. Damian remembered Hannah wanting to try the new yoghurt drink stand near their group's coffee spot but Alex gave her a hard time about calories.

"Thank you!". Hannah exclaimed in appreciation. She took a sip and started the car. "Yum! I love it!" She put the drink down to buckle up. "Ready?"

"Let's go El Capitan!" he laughed. "To Hermosa we go!"

**HANNAH**

"And we are off!", she said.

_Relax Hannah, _she cautioned herself. _It's just a drink. Friends do that to each other._

"How was lunch with Keith?", Hannah asked as she backed the car.

"Was good, miss the old guy. And oh, Jenna sent me something.." Damian mused. "Wanna see?"

"Really?", she tried to sound enthusiastic but noticed she gripped the wheel tighter. "Sure.."

Damian rummaged something from the shopping bag with him and grabbed a bag of sorts. "I so miss this... Oatfield's Liquorice Toffee!" He was like a little kid during Christmas, declaring his loot.

Hannah glanced at the treats. ""Looks yummy!"

He opened the bag and got a piece. "You want one?" Damian unwrapped the candy.

Hannah declined. "Nah. I still have my drink." She pointed at the yoghurt cup. "You go ahead and enjoy it by yourself."

"Okay." Damian popped one in his mouth and Hannah could not help snickering when he groaned. Her joy was cut short when Damian continued talking though.

"Amazing. Just absolutely, sinfullym good. God, I love you Jenna, thank you."

_Jenna again,_ she thought sadly.

Damian turned on the radio while Hannah drove in silence along the San Diego Freeway. She refused to let Damian's outburst of love for Jenna get to her.

A lot of things were going through her mind. For one, it's Glee Project airing once again, and for the nth time since the show aired, Hannah is again on the edge, praying and hoping that the producers do not divulge her secret.

Sure, it was like common knowledge that she had a crush on Damian, but for it to be aired out loud, and to watch with _him_ inches away from her... for it to be declared so openly… _I'll die, _Hannah declared.

**DAMIAN**

"Hey Damian wake up, we're almost at the end of Ripley already.", Hannah's voice rang out. Damian woke up from his nap and saw they were indeed on Ripley.

"You fell asleep as we passed by Inglewood..", she said. "I thought Samuel had the worst snore but I swear..." Hannah could not contain her laughter. "At one point it looks like you were on suspended animation.. I had to fight the urge to pinch your nose!"

"Ha-ha.", Damian mockingly replied. "As if you do not snore!"

"Well, I do." Hannah admitted. "But not as loud like you… I swear, I should have recorded it and posted it on YouTube."

"You woudn't dare, Hannah.", Damian challenged.

"Hey, did Lindsay give you the directions to Heath's place?"

"Yea, wait. "He fished the paper from his pocket. "Left at Flagler, right at Anita then just straight till we reach Herondo."

Suddenly, a loud song filled the hair. Hannah and Damian both reacted to change channels on the radio and reached the knob at the same time.

Their fingers touched.

"Ow!" Damian and Hannah said at the same time.

"What was THAT!" Hannah exclaimed as she looked at wide-eyed Damian.

"Static!" They both realized and paused. The two looked at each other and shouted "Jinx!"

"Hahahahaha!" Damian said. "I said it first!"

"No way, I said it first than you!" Hannah countered.

"Well, I have the Irish luck!", Damian proudly said as he thumped his chest. "So that should settle it above anything else."

"Well...", Hannah tried to come up with a retort. "Well.. well.. I have ... red hair! So I'm feisty!"

"What?" Damian said incredulously. "Hannah! That's lame!"

"Shut up, Ireland!" They both laughing so loudly now.

"Whatever." Hannah waved her hand in the air as if to swat Damian but he caught her palm and held it.

"Let me try again.", he said. "No more static... "See?", he mused softly. Damian was holding Hannah's hand a little longer than necessary, or what they are used to doing.

"Yea...". Hannah pulled her hand away to grip the steering wheel.

"You have nice hands, Hannah."

"Hmmm…", she replied.

_Oh crap,_ Damian thought.

Silence.

_What are you doing?_, he shouted at himself. His heart was suddenly racing and he was fully awake. Damian unconsciously bit his finger nails and looked to his side of the street.

He sneaked a look at Hannah and saw her biting her lower lip. _She does that when she's nervous._ Damian has to do something to make his friend at ease. _His friend. Hannah. Hannah is his friend. Hannah. Friend. Friend. Hannah. Hannah._

"Hannah...", he whispered. _Oh my God,_ Damian realized. _Did I just say her name out loud?_

"Huh?", she asked distractedly. "Herondo now. What's next Mr Navigator?"

Damian looked down on the paper he was holding. "Yea, just uh, go straight Hannah. Make a right at Monterey when you see it." He took out his phone and sent a message to Cameron saying that they were near already.

"There's Monterey, make a right… yeah, and there, there, left on 2nd street. And.. Now… ", Damian consulted the directions again. "Yup, make that right at Manhattan.." , Damian said. "We should be seeing Lindsay and Bryce's car by then. It says here it's near the corner."

A few minutes later, Hannah pulled in front of a nice beach apartment owned by Lindsay's brother, Heath, a professional football player. "Nice...", Damian quipped. Hannah turned the engine off.

"FINALLY!", someone above them shouted.

Both Hannah and Damian looked up as they stepped out of the car. It was Lindsay with Samuel beside her, holding a drink. "It's Glee time!"

"Yeahhhh!", Hannah shouted back and smiled at Damian. They were about to go inside the apartment when Damian's phone rang.

"You go ahead Hannah, I got to take this call.", he motioned to Hannah. "It's Jenna."

"Okay, hurry up!", answered Hannah and she went inside.

"Hi babe, I missed you!", Damian greeted. As he listened to her voice, he looked back at the front door, and saw a glimpse of Hannah looking back at him.

**HANNAH**

Damian's phone rang as they were about to enter the apartment.

"You go ahead Hannah, I got to take this call.", Damian motioned to her "It's Jenna."

"Okay, hurry up!", Hannah answered and walked towards the porch.

"Hi babe, I missed you!", she heard Damian greetJenna._ Ouch,_ Hannah thought. She looked back at him, and saw Damian glance back at her. She smiled and mouthed - "take your time!", and finally went inside.

"HANNAAAAAH!", cried Bryce. He greeted her with a hug. "Hey, what's wrong? Why the long face?"

Bryce saw Damian outside on the phone, and jokingly shouted, "Hey Damo! You giving Hannah a hard time?" Damian just shrugged in confusion and continued talking on the phone.

"Hey Bryce, how are you?"

"Good, love.", he said and put around an arm on her shoulder. "Listen, can I drive Lindsay home tonight?"

"Uhm..why are you asking my permission?"

"Well, I don't know." Bryce grinned. "I'm just happy so I'm acting foolish."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kidding! C'mon, let's grab some food and head upstairs, Glee will be on in a few minutes! As Robert always said, don't be late!", and he pulled Hannah to the kitchen for some grub.

* * *

><p>Hi guys!<p>

Sorry for Damian and Hannah taking so long to finally be together, I have to build the story around them, and sometimes writing the chapters depend on my mood (and work load haha!). Thank you for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like them.

In the next chapters after Hannah's elimination airing, I will slowly be introducing the competition between Samuel and Bryce (even if it's leaning towards a Samsay), and eventually three succeeding complications for a chance at Big Love between Damian and Hannah. Will our favorite couple finally get together? What will become of Jenna and Damian? What will they all do?

**-update as of 11SEP2011 / 11AM-**

**I have been on working on last night plots for the succeeding chapters and must share excitedly that I did until Chapter…. **drumroll please**…. 19! I will be experimenting a bit on the chapters in terms of your reading experience so in the next uploads I will do today (Chapter 6 to 8), you will need to have access to YouTube. I will be posting a song that you have to search and eventually listen to, while reading the chapter. It helps in evoking the emotion, I believe, and enhances the reading experience.**

**The ending of this Big Love between Hannah and Damian is still up for a toss. It could be as unexpected as you guys would think, just like the Glee Project finale. ****It's about 11AM Manila time now, and I'll be uploading Chapters 6-9 after lunch.. around 2PM Manila time**

Thank you for the patience! Please spread the love and the story.

Cheers from Manila, Philippines,

Biscuit20


	6. Chapter 6: Episode Airings Sexuality

**Part 6****: Episode Airings: Sexuality**

***** Suggested Background Music Pairing: Please play the song Can This Be Love (Original) by 17:28 on my CUE in this story, you can search it on YouTube *****

**HANNAH**

Bryce lead Hannah up to the TV room and she greeted everyone. She has apprehensions over the Glee Project's airing again and she needed to tell Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay, where's the bathroom?", Hannah asked.

"Oh c'mon, it's just here." Lindsay led Hannah. When they reached the bathroom, Hannah pulled Lindsay inside and locked the door.

"Hey, what's up girl?", she asked.

"Linds, I'm scared again." Hannah said worriedly, her eyes growing big again as she paced across the bathroom. "If it did not happen in Pairability, and it did not happen in Tenacity, I have a feeling Sexuality is where it will happen!" Hannah sat down on the floor and placed her hands on her warm cheeks.

"Don't worry Hannah.", Lindsay comforted her. She sat down beside Hannah and placed an arm around her roommate. "Whatever happens, whatever is said on the show, it's done, part of the past. I told you before, we've all acknowledged we said some things on the show that we knew was never meant to be aired – and it's part of TV – they need it so they air it, so it's done."

"I know boo." Hannah looked at her friend. "I just don't want things to change between Damo and me, you know. Like yea, I want the friendship to be still be there and not have something hanging over us..."

A knock interrupted their conversation.

"HEY GIRLS!", Cameron's voice called out from outside the bathroom. "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! STOP MAKING OUT!"

"Shut up Cam!" Hannah called out laughing.

Lindsay stood up and grabbed Hannah's hand to help her up. "Listen Hannah.", she said. "If Damian is the smart Irish kid we know, he would not let anything come in between you and your friendship. He is not the type to that to you, or to anyone for that matter."

"You sure?", Hannah asked.

"I'm a hundred percent sure.", she replied and Hannah stood up finally. "Now, can we get out of here before Cam pees all over my brother's flooring?"

"Sure, haha!", Hannah replied.

They both laughed and opened the door for Cameron.

"So, how was it?", Cameron purred at the doorway. "The hallway could have been less cramped you know…."

Hannah stuck out her tongue at Cameron while Lindsay pushed him into the bathroom playfully. "Whatever Cam!", Hannah hollered.

They all laughed.

_Everything will be fine, Ginger,_ Hannah said to herself._ You are just getting paranoid._

**DAMIAN**

"Sorry, guys, had to answer a call from Jenna.", Damian apologized as he came up the entertainment room. Samuel was playing pool with Bryce while Hannah and Lindsay were fixing the chips and drinks on the coffee table, ready for the Glee Project airing.

"S'alright." Bryce replied, taking a double hit. "Oooooh!"

"Boo-yah!" Samuel laughs. "So, how's Jenna?"

"Good, busy with school work. At least she calls every so often, even if short.", Damian replied.

"Hey guys, airing is about to start.", Cameron called out from the hallway.

"What's the episode to be aired now?", Bryce asked.

They all gathered in front of the TV, with Damian choosing to sit beside Hannah.

"I think it's Sexuality, your episode Cam." Lindsay pointed out. "That was a tough week."

"Cameron nodded in agreement.

The rest were making small conversations with each other and Damian noticed Hannah in a pensive mood. "So, what is up?", he asked.

"Huh?" she answered distractedly. She leaned forward as she felt Damian put his arm behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Damian said.

"Just a long day." Hannah smiled looking back at him. "Long drive with a sleepy passenger, remember?" She stared at the TV. "Hey it's starting!", she exclaimed, diverting everyone's attention back to the front of the room.

_Hmmm, something's wrong with Hannah., _Damian thought as he bit his fingernails. _Not typical of her to be that quiet on Glee Project airings._

**HANNAH**

"Hey it's starting!", she exclaimed. _This is it._, Hannah thought. _Keep it together, Hannah._

The Glee Project show started and everyone paid attention.

Hannah winced inwardly as her line "Damian is very cute.", was flashbacked. Damian nudged her and she saw him raise his eyebrows jokingly.

"Woot! Woot! It's the Koala Bear!", Bryce called out.

"Hannah, you are so cute!", Lindsay called out. "Hey, you guys look good together on camera!"

Hannah laughed along with the others. She felt Damian's leg jerk a bit when she said onscreen about Hannah could have feelings for on the show.

_Oh God.,_ she thought inwardly. _Damian is reacting but just not out in the open. He must think I'm such a love-crazed girl. Ugh!_

She looked towards Lindsay and caught her eye. Her friend just smiled knowingly, as if to say everything is going to be okay.

"Mark Salling is just mcdreamy.", Lindsay said, attempting to break any awkwardness that Hannah might be feeling.

"Wish I could say the same for Ashley!", Bryce said. "Kidding!"

"You're mean!", Hannah called out.

The Homework Assignment started showing on the TV now.

"Wow Cameron, that was some move!" Samuel gave Cameron a high five. Everyone knows how Cameron felt uncomfortable about the song and the gestures.

"Welllll…." Cameron laughed at himself.

"Hey Damian, you and Hannah are getting steamy there!", Bryce quipped. Hannah saw Lindsay kick Bryce in the shin.

_I have to make this a joke if only to save myself from further embarrassment_, Hannah thought.

"Well, yeah, I mean I'm hot stuff.", she cried out loud. "They ain't calling me MC Rouge for nothing."

Her friends laughed.

"I told you, homeboy!" she declared to Damian, with matching hand and head gestures.

"Hah!", Damian reacted, trying to play it cool.

They all continued watching the show. Hannah thought about how disappointed she was that she did not get paired with Damian. _Maybe Robert just didn't want Cameron acting up again just in case Lindsay needs to kiss him again._ It was a direction that came from Eric, the video director, but the show made it appear that Lindsay just did it instinctively. _The realities of TV_, she thought.

She heard Damian ask Lindsay for directions to the bathroom and saw him stand up. _Whew,_ Hannah thought_. Maybe Damian won't be back in time for any embarrassing revelations_.

The screen now flashed Damian and Lindsay practicing for their Teenage Dream sequence. And then, they all knew what was going to happen – it showed Lindsay and Damian kissing at the end. _Whoo-boy_, Hannah reacted silently. She looked down at her fingers and just acted that she was not affected.

_Damian was not still back,_ Hannah noticed.

The next scene played out as if from Hannah's not-so-distant memory, and showed on television:

"_Hello…" everyone greeted Damian and Lindsay as they came back from their shoot._

"_What upppp?" Cameron asked._

"_Opa!", Hannah greeted._

"_How was it?" Cameron said._

"_It was good fun." Lindsay replied. _

"_Oh yeah?", Hannah asked._

"_It was very fun.", Lindsay continued._

"_You look very happy there Damian.." Cameron commented._

"_You look a little jostled.." Hannah noticed._

"_Was that lip gloss I see?" Alex questioned Damian._

_They both looked a little uncomfortable._

_Damian let out a small uncomfortable laugh. "Uh, probably." He said._

_Hannah looked at Lindsay. "Say whaaat?"_

And then, it happened. The next thing Hannah knew, they aired it. Her confessional booth revelation. Hannah felt that time stood still and her heart was in her throat. She could not move or breathe.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!,_ she groaned inwardly.

**DAMIAN**

Damian felt his mobile vibrate and knew it was an SMS from Jenna.

"Hey Linds, where's the bathroom?", he asked Lindsay.

"Oh by the hallway, near the stairs, first door on the right." She replied.

Damian stood up. It was just perfect timing. He did not feel comfortable seeing him and Lindsay being paired. Lindsay, who he considered as a sister, was not someone he imagined kissing first on the Glee Project set. _Bleh…_, he concluded.

He stood up and went down the hallway to check his mobile phone. It was not from Jenna, but from his Celtic Thunder pal Keith. He was flying off to NYC and he sent an SMS to say his thanks again to Damian for a great lunch and wish him well in his Los Angeles career. Damian composed a message to acknowledge Keith and walked towards the entry way to the TV Room. He could hear comments from the other contenders while he stood there sending an SMS.

He leaned on the door frame and looked up just as a suddenly very familiar scene was playing out on TV:

"_Hello…" Hannah greeted Damian and Lindsay as they came back from their shoot._

"_What upppp?" Cameron asked._

"_Opa!", Hannah greeted._

"_How was it?" Cameron said._

"_It was good fun." Lindsay replied. _

"_Oh yeah?", Hannah asked._

"_It was very fun.", Lindsay continued._

"_You look very happy there Damian.." Cameron commented._

"_You look a little jostled.." Hannah noticed._

"_Was that lip gloss I see?" Alex questioned Damian._

_They both looked a little uncomfortable._

_Damian let out a small uncomfortable laugh. "Uh, probably." He said._

_Hannah looked at Lindsay. "Say whaaat?"_

And then, the next scene took him by surprise.

"I have a huge crush on Damian…" Hannah said "…and the kiss between him and Lindsay makes me so jealous."

_**CUE: Play the recommended background music. **___

"Oh my God.", Damian whispered. Time stood still for Damian. _What is this?_

He saw Hannah's back freeze. Clearly, she had not expected that confession to air on TV. None of them did. 

_Hannah likes me?,_ Damian said to himself in amazement. _Hannah, my friend, likes me._

Damian noticed Cameron look at him and smiled. Damian's eyes widened in shock. _The bloke knew,_ he realized. _What now?,_ he mouthed to Cameron.

Cameron pointed him towards the seat beside Hannah. He was telling him to just chill it and get his butt back to watching the show.

He willed himself to take the steps and finally seat himself beside Hannah. She did not look at him, and continued watching the show, still in a leaning position and squeezing herself to the end of the sofa, as if avoiding contact with Damian. He leaned back and bit his fingernails again.

_This is gonna be so awkward,_ he realized.

**HANNAH**

The show went by quickly. Hannah was consciously aware of when Damian went back to sit beside her, and she was left wondering if he ever saw that revelation. _Damn,_ she cursed.

Everything passed by as a blur and before she knew it, everyone was game to go home. They cleaned up the place, making sure to throw the trash and leave it as spotless as they arrived.

"Hey Lindsay.", Bryce called out. "Can I drive you home?"

"Uh sure. I guess." Lindsay said as she grabbed her bag. "That okay Hannah? You take Cameron and Damian home?"

_Great Linds, thank you._ She thought sarcastically. "Yea sure, see you at home.", Hannah agreed.

"Cool then.." Bryce said. "I'll go get the car, see you guys soon!"

"Bye Bryce!" Hannah said, and she hugged him before he went out. "Hey, what about Samuel? Where is he?"

"Bathroom." Cameron replied. "He's got his own ride tonight."

Hannah saw Damian leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Let's go guys!", she said to Damian and Cameron.

"Hey Linds!", Samuel called out from the stairs. "Wanna ride with me?"

"Oh… I told Bryce I'd ride with him." Lindsay said.

"Oh.. okay, that's cool." Samuel replied, looking a tad bit disappointed.

Hannah hugged Samuel, shouted her goodbye to Bryce and went out to start the car. Thankfully, Cameron decided to take the passenger seat and Damian was left to sit at the back. Damian looked distracted.

"Let's roll!", Cameron said as Hannah drove.

**DAMIAN**

The whole ride from Hermosa Beach back to their apartment, Damian was vaguely aware of the conversation between Hannah and Cameron. Heck, he barely talked except for that one time that Cameron asked if he was all right. Damian just attributed it to headache, and they pretty much left him alone. Once, he caught Hannah's eyes as she looked at the rearview mirror before making a turn towards West Hollywood. She quickly looked away, and saw her _... _sigh._ Shit,_ he said to himself.

Pretty soon, Hannah was driving up to Cameron and Damian's apartment.

"Well boys, good night.", she said.

"Good night Han. Thank you..", Cameron said, hugged her, and went inside their building.

"Uh, good night, Hannah.", Damian said softly. He felt awkward. Usually he'd give her a hug. But in one stupid move, he hesitated at first but he still did it - Damian patted Hannah's head like a child. "Drive safe yes?"

"Hmm yeah, good night Damian.", she said, but looking down at her legs, refusing to meet his gaze. He felt thankful for that, it was tough looking at Hannah for the first time. Uncomfortable. Especially when he PATTED her head, for crying out loud.

"Thanks for the yoghurt drink again.", she said.

"No problem. Anytime." Damian got out of the car and started to walk towards the building's entrance.

"Damian!", He heard Hannah called back.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back.

Hannah pointed to the shopping bag at the backseat. "You forgot your stuff." She grabbed Damian's things from the back and opened the passenger window so that he could get it.

"Oh!" Damian realized, slapping his forehead. "Yea, let me grab those!" He rushed back to get the bag from Hannah and their fingers touched. Hannah involuntarily jerked back her hand and dropped Damian's things.

"Oh shit!", she exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't fret about it, Hannah." Damian opened the passenger door and took his things. "Thanks again, Hannah. For everything." _What?,_ he cursed himself to heavens. _For everything? Damian! What?_

"Yea, no problem. Good night Damian, get some sleep now."And then Hannah drove off. "I'll see you guys soon."

Damian was left in the driveway, shopping bag on hand and looking at Hannah's car until it disappeared in the corner.

_This is so confusing._ _Why am I feeling this way?_, he asked himself._ What am I supposed to feel? What do you call this feeling? _

Clearly, Damian cannot put into actual words what he feels the moment he learned Hannah likes him. How long has she really felt that way? Was it up till now? Or had it gone away? He remembered Cameron saying before that they had chemistry. And Lindsay repeated it again tonight. Initially, Damian referred to it as acting chemistry. But what he could not understand is that.. _there seems to be an emotion also coming from me,_ he realized. It's not just Hannah's emotions contributing to the so-called chemistry. He's giving something to it too. There's an emotion from HIM.

Damian looked up the sky. He needed to talk to Cameron. _Jesus,_ he thought. And he went inside.

**HANNAH**

Hannah looked back and saw Damian standing at his building's driveway.

"Good night Damian.", she said out loud. Hannah made a left at the corner, and made her way to her and Lindsay's place.

Damian was silent the whole time. Heck, the rest of the evening. Hannah thinks Damian had caught the scene when she admitted she liked him.

"And what the fuck was that PAT on the head? ", she cried out loud, hitting the steering wheel with her left palm in indignation.

Lindsay's words echoed back again: _"Listen Hannah.", she said. "If Damian is the smart Irish kid we know, he would not let anything come in between you and your friendship. He is not the type to that to you, or to anyone for that matter."_

She was right. Hannah should never have to be afraid of anything. Big love is not something to be scared or ashamed about – and it was just a crush. _A full blown crush turning into… unreciprocated love._, she thought sadly.

A tear escaped Hannah's right eye. _Oh God_, she realized. _I'm crying._ Tears continued to flow and she tried to wipe them away. _Stop it, Hannah_, she said to herself.

If any, she should feel relieved that he knew. But Hannah is more scared to lose Damian as a friend. LA life will never be the same without Damian. It felt weird – a secret was out in the open. And she could not figure him out.

What could he have been thinking? What will become of their friendship and their closeness? The last thing could be that they drift apart just because Damian feels awkward about the whole I like you thing.

Fresh tears came down Hannah's face again. Hannah feels so helpless, it was the first time that she admitted she liked someone. Or rather, the first time she really loved someone. Someone like Damian.


	7. Chapter 7: Standing Still

**Part 7: ****Standing Still  
><strong>

**Suggested ****Music Pairing: Please play the song on my CUE in this story, you can search it on YouTube *****

**1) David Archuleta - To Be With You**

**2) Adele – Make You Feel My Love**

* * *

><p><strong>CUE: Play recommended background music: David Archuleta - To Be With You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DAMIAN<strong>

Damian woke up forlornly. He got up, grabbed some coffee and walked aimlessly around the apartment and ended up back at the kitchen, leaning against the sink and looking dazed. It's been EIGHT days since he last saw Hannah, Damian realized. Not even a call was made between them. It used to be that a day would not pass without them calling each other, if only to share a joke one suddenly remembered, or if the other saw something that cannot _not_ be shared.

_What happened, Damian?_, he asked himself as he got some coffee.

"You are an idiot.", a voice interrupted his thoughts. Damian looked up and saw Cameron shuffling inside the kitchen.

"Huh?", he asked in confusion. "What do you mean I'm an idiot?"

"I mean, what's the deal with giving Hannah the cold shoulder?", Cameron pointed out. "Had she done anything to you?" He got some cereal and milk and poured himself a bowl. "Last time I recall, liking someone isn't a crime."

Damian kept silent. _I know,_ he thought. "Well, she's not talking to me too.", he reasoned out.

Cameron pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Damian seriously. "You really do not get girls, do you?" He shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and spoke again.

"Hannah feels so conscious about you finding out her secret. And to add, I dunno, insult, injury or whatever, the poor girl has the entire Los Angeles or the whole world listening on to it. Have you seen her twitter account recently?"

"No." Damian took a sip of his coffee. "Am I absolutely supposed to?"

Cameron pointed his spoon at him. "Damian, we are best friends, the three of us. Do you think you ignoring Hannah is the best reaction over the revelation?"

Damian placed his coffee mug on the counter and raised his hands defensively. "I don't know, Cam! I don't know!". He started biting his finger nails again. "I'm so… confused….", Damian said quietly.

"Hold on!" Cameron squinted his eyes narrowly at Damian. "What are you so confused about, huh? Was that whole 'I pick Hannah because I love her but she does not know I exist' line aired last Sunday during Believability episode had some truth to it buddy? Huh?"

Damian crossed his arms across his chest and looked up the ceiling and rubbed his arms as if he was suddenly cold. "I just… just don't know. I've just a lot on my mind, with Jenna not being really available to talk, you know.."

"Don't bring Jenna in on this conversation Damian, because you and I both know that this is Hannah who we are talking about. Not just your friend, but my friend." He said matter-of-factly.

"I will not let her wallow and pity herself. I just refuse to see her be like that. Including you, mate. If you will not do something about this, I will." Cameron straightened his back and started ticking on his fingers. "I'm going to OUR friend and cheer her up, comfort her, make her feel at ease even if I think, and I have Lindsay backing me up here, that it's you who is overreacting."

"Alright, alright!", Damian waves his arms up defensively. "The thing is….", he paused. "I liked Hannah, too."

Cameron's eyes narrowed again. "Liked?" He stirred his cereal and looked up at Damian again. "Or like?"

"That's where the confusion comes in.", he said forlornly.

"Dude, you are in a deep shit." Cameron smiled and sat down again.

Damian tried to process everything he is feeling. _This is just so not me,_ he realized. "The thing is, I really liked Hannah while at Glee Project, but she shot me down you know."

"Shot you down?", Cameron asked with cereal in his mouth.

"Well, yea, I did say love her.. well just really liked her.. and said.. well I don't exist to her."

"And?"

"Well, you know.. she and Lindsay…" Damian's voice struggled to explain. "She said to Lindsay it was… true."

Cameron stood up grabbed the magazine by the counter and hit Damian in the head.

"Ow!", Damian said, rubbing the side of his head. "What the fuck was that for lad?"

"That was a joke.. an excuse!", he exclaimed. Cameron finished the rest of cereal and washed his dishes while Damian stood in silence. Before leaving the kitchen, his friend faced him again. "You better make this right. If you feel that you do not have romantic feelings anymore for Hannah, and would like to continue on with your relationship with Jenna, you set this straight and you make her feel at ease."

Damian was left alone in the kitchen thinking about Cameron's words. That nerd of a friend knew women well, and obviously, he doesn't. "Is Cameron making me choose between Hannah and Jenna?", Damian said incredulously.

"No!", shouted Cameron from the hallway. "I could still hear you, you oaf!"

"Then what?" Damian called out.

"What I'm saying is you gotta figure out what you want!"

"Isnt that the same?"

Damian was answered with a bang on the front door. Cameron had left to go to Hannah and Lindsay's.

"Bleh!", Damian said.

_I need to talk to Jenna_, he realized. _If only to remind myself why I love her and why we got back together._ The thought does not make sense, but in this madness, Damian thinks it's the best option at the moment, to help clear his head. He rushed to his room to grab his mobile and checked the time. It was past ten in the morning in Los Angeles, so it's past six in the evening in Derry. Damian quickly dialed Jenna's number and waited. One ring, two rings, three.. four.. five and then..

"Hello babe?", Jenna answered. He could hear the loud noise in the background.

"Jenna?", he called out.

A loud whoop came up. "You have to speak louder babe, I'm in a wee bit of a hooley now at the boozer!", she shouted.

"What?", Damian was straining to understand his girlfriend.

"Some gobdraw's acting wee langered and making a holy show! Talk to you later babe, I love you!", and Jenna hung up.

_Some school work huh,_ he thought sadly.

Looking up, his eyes fell on another photo of himself with Hannah. He misses her smiling face, the way she makes her laugh, the way Hannah inspires her to follow his dream. Her support. Her …. Love. Her big love.

* * *

><p><strong>CUE: Play recommended background music<strong>**: Adele – Make You Feel My Love**

* * *

><p><strong>HANNAH<strong>

Hannah was inside her room and not attempting to get up. She knows she has to go check some acting classes today but she does not have the drive. For the first time in her life, she _cared_ about how a guy reacts to finding out her feelings for him. She feels wretched.

It's been eight days since she saw or talked to Damian. It used to be that they were always in communication every single day, whether through phone calls over anything silly, or an SMS over a trivia, or could be a quick skype call at night about random things that happened over the day.

She misses her best friend.

Never mind that the feelings are not reciprocated, but to lose Damian just because he felt awkward over Hannah's revelation feels so wrong. Above anything else, she values their friendship more than her romantic feelings for him. A tear escaped her eye again, and she brushed it away. _I'd be wee content with what we have, rather to have none at all with him,_ she declared.

The last time she saw him was when Hannah dropped Damian off at his apartment. Prior to that, he was silent the whole ride home. If not for Cameron's constant chat and jokes, the hour long drive from Hermosa beach would have been torture. Hannah reflected on how one single statement changed their friendship in one snap.

Hannah heard a buzz and knew there was someone at apartment's door. Lindsay would for sure get it since she heard her up and about earlier. Moments later, there was a knock at her room.

"Hannah?", it was Lindsay. "I'm off to meet Samuel for lunch. There's still some Café Gratitude stuff in the fridge if you get hungry…"

"Okay, thanks Linds."

"Uh, Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Cam's here."

Hannah fell silent.

"Can I come in?", Cameron's voice asked.

Hannah wiped her face of any tearstains and sat up her bed. "Yeah, sure.", she answered.

The door opened. Cameron came in bringing some Mickey-D's for breakfast. "'Sup girl…"

Hannah's face lit up. "Aww Cam, you shouldn't have."

Cameron pulled a chair near her bed and set the food down. "Got you your favorite cappuccino too."

"Thank you." Hannah hugged him.

Hannah had a feeling that Cameron was not in their apartment for a social visit. "So, why are you here?"

"How are you?"

"I'm good." She sipped her coffee and placed it down on the chair.

Cameron laid down her bed. "You are a terrible actress, Hannah." He faced her. "That is why you did not make it to Glee Project."

"Cameron!" Hannah laughed.

"Seriously, how are you?"

"Just cruisin'…." She replied. "So, how's.." and her voice trailed off.

"Damian?", he continued. "He's good. In the same shit as you."

Hannah's hands flew to cover her face. "I made such a mess, Cameron!"

"You did not, Damian's just overreacting."

"I never meant for it to be aired, I was not thinking straight."

"Hannah, you are perfect the way you are. You are sassy, beautiful and just pure sunshine." Cameron stretched on her bed. "So quit wallowing, and if Damian's acting like a git, then move on with life. Act as if nothing happened."

"I don't want to lose our friendship…"

"Trust me. You won't lose it, or will it ever get lost." He got out of bed and stood up. "Just give Damian time to soak it all in."

"It feels like he had shut me off. Sometimes I regret even saying those things on the confessional. I was fine the way I am, Cam." A tear escaped again. She brushed it away and continued talking. "This is the only time I really, well, you know, _cared_ that much about someone."

Cameron looked at her. "You are just human, Hannah."

"Well, yeah.. " Hannah looked up at Cameron. "What do I do now?"

"Nothing. Just act normal. The more you do this… this…" Cameron pointed around her room. "… this hibernation does not suit Koala bears!" With that, he opened her blinds and the window. "Get out of bed, c'mon. Go to that acting studio you want to check out."

Hannah laughed. "Okay, fine. Can I eat this wonderful breakfast first?"

"Of course. But you have to promise me that you will drop me off at the Grove on your way to the studio.", Cameron smiled.

"I knew there had to be something that comes with this!" Hannah smiled. "Thanks Cam, you are a great friend."

Cameron got a pillow beside Hannah and whacked her in the head.

"Hey!", she laughed. "What was that for?"

"Just to get wake you up.", he grinned like a kid.

"I'm already a wake, jeez!"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure!". Both of them laughed.

As Hannah ate hear breakfast and Cameron tinkered with the yukele given by a fan, Hannah was glad he talked to her about Damian. _It's not use wallowing, he's right._, she thought. I have a life to live. I am my own person. I have dreams, and I have got to follow through with actions. With or without Damian, I have myself to take care of everyday.

That morning, after dropping Cameron at the Grove, and heading down West Hollywood, Taylor Swift's song played on the radio. Hannah realized it was the perfect song for her, and it had the perfect line.

_Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my l__ife fighting dragons with you, _Hannah sang. It summed her life at the Glee Project, her life there with Damian while inside the competition. _Tomorrow is another day_, she thought. Hannah took a deep breath. _Whether Damian continues to ignore her or decide to go back the way it is as friends, I will live my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all!<strong>

**Thank you for all of your reviews. : ) Juicy chapters coming up, and I myself can't wait to get to the twist of this story! I hope most of you take in the suggested background music while reading certain parts of the chapters, I feel it helps bring out the emotion and completely enhances the reading experience. **

**I'm sorry for the delay in uploading, real life has to come first, you know, and I **

**will be moving to another country soon so there's things to prepare for at the moment. **

**Spread the love everyone, and just believe.**

**Cheers from Manila, Philippines**

**Biscuit20**


	8. Chapter 8: Cards on the Table

*****Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter. Anyway, this chapter can be bit dragging (so frustrating to write it actually) but it builds the twist in the story, which will be coming in the next two chapters. Enjoy, and please be a bit more patient. Thanks!*****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Part 8<strong>**: Cards on the Table****

**HANNAH**

"Hey Hannah!", Lindsay called out from outside their room. "Are you ready?"

"Yea!", she answered. Hannah took one last look at herself and came out. "Do I look okay?" She was wearing a black dress that she and Lindsay picked out yesterday.

"Hannah!", Lindsay screamed. "You look gorgeous!"

She posed by the doorway and then laughed. "You think so?" Her hands smoothed her skirt. "I feel like a star!"

"Like totally!"

"Haha, thanks! You look great too, that shade of blue matches your skin tone." Hannah complimented her friend. "C'mon, let's go meet the others downstairs and knock their socks off."

Arm in arm, Hannah made her way down to the lobby of the Beverly Hilton with Lindsay to meet up with the other Glee Project contenders. They were all attending the premier of the Glee 3D tonight and were being taken in hired vehicles from the hotel to the venue.

As they were inside the elevator, Lindsay cautiously peers at Hannah. "You up for this tonight? I mean, with Damian around?"

"Yea, sure!", Hannah answered enthusiastically. "I am completely over the embarrassment, Linds." Her hands brushed a stray hair from her face and she tucked her fingers together. "After talking to Cameron, I realized that I cannot change the way things happen – and I have decided to live with it." She flashed a big toothy smile while checking out her reflection at the elevator's mirrored panels.

"Oh, that's great then."

"Yeah."

"So you don't mind driving Damian home again from Hilton tonight?"

Hannah's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. "Say what?"

Lindsay's hands went into a prayer mode and begged. "Hannah pretty please? Samuel just asked me out for coffee after this…." Her hands went to her chest, as if catching her heart. "Might be my only chance, you know…"

"What about Cameron?"

"Oh, Macy's in town with a couple of their friends. I think they are meeting up somewhere."

"Okay." _Bad idea_, she thought. _But could be my chance to clear things with Damian._

"Great!" Lindsay squealed and hugged Hannah.

Hannah just rolled her eyes at her.

The elevator doors opened and they proceeded to the lobby. From a distance, Hannah easily spotted Samuel's dreads. _Where's Damian?_, she thought.

"Hey girrrrlllls.", Samuel greeted them.

"Hey Sam! You looking swell!", Hannah hugged him. "Where's the rest?" Her eyes scanned the area looking for their friends.

"Oh, we three are riding together. Cameron, Alex and Damian will be in another vehicle. I'm just waiting for you. Let's go? Car's outside."

"Sure!", Lindsay answered. Samuel offered both his arms to the ladies and Hannah and Lindsay took each as they walk out of the Beverly Hilton.

"You look great, Lindsay.", she heard Samuel whisper to her friend. Hannah is sure Lindsay is soaring now.

"Thanks…", Lindsay whispered softly.

"Hannah!", a voice called out. She wheeled around and saw Tori, one of the Oxygen interns, rushing after them.

"Hey!", she called.

Tori grinned and hugged her as well as Samuel and Lindsay. "You guys look great!"

"So do you!", Samuel said.

"Really?" she beamed. "Okay, let's go.", Tori squealed as she led them to a waiting vehicle. "Cameron and the two other guys will go in the other vehicle to the venue."

"Alright!", Lindsay answered. "I'm so excited!" she said as they all climbed in. Hannah took a last look at the lobby, hoping to see a glimpse of that one face she has not seen in almost two weeks.

**DAMIAN**

"Hey Damian!", called out Luke, another Oxygen intern, who was walking up to them. "Where's Alex?" Cameron and Damian has been standing near the coffee shop, waiting for instructions on where to go.

"Uh, we last saw him as he was dressing up.", he replied.

"I'm here! Sorry, I got mobbed by fans on the elevator." , Alex smiled sweetly as he walked in on them.

Cameron snorted. "For real?"

Alex raised his eyebrows as him. "No."

They all laughed.

"Okay guys, we have to hurry. Car's at the lobby already, and the first vehicle with the others just left. C'mon, c'mon!"

They quickly walked to the hotel's driveway, piled into the waiting car and raced off to the venue. _I wonder where she is,_ Damian thought as she scanned the people by the driveway, looking for that one face he has missed for almost two weeks.

**HANNAH**

The car was approaching the red carpet and Hannah could see a huge crowd.

"Skadoooosh!", she exclaimed.

Samuel's hand went up to his forehead. "Wow, this is just insane!"

"I can't believe we are actually here!", Lindsay said.

The car stopped at the red carpet. "Everyone ready?" Tori asked. "Okay, smile!", and the doors opened.

Hannah heard a roar and she was the first to step out. A guy in a suit helped her. Get down from the car. "Thanks!", she said.

The first face she saw was Maria, a good friend of theirs on the Glee Project and gave her a hug. Hannah faced the crowd and gave a wave to everyone. _Wow, this is just .. wow!_, she screamed inwardly. She saw Max Adler, the guy who plays the bully Dave on Glee approach them. The rest was a blur of faces and greetings with different people they met while filming the Glee Project. Hannah was giving Robert Ulrich, the show's casting director, a kiss on the cheek, that she did not notice another vehicle arriving behind her.

"Hey, I think Alex is here!", Lindsay quipped. She turned around and saw Alex emerge.

He walked up to them, unfazed with all the on-goings of the red carpet.

"How do I look?", Lindsay asked Alex.

"Okay…" he said unenthusiastically.

Lindsay's eyebrows went up.

Alex smiled. "You look gorgeous girl! Anyways, we all thought….", he was saying when Hannah heard someone shout Damian's name. She looked to the left and saw Tori rushing in to give Damian a hug. _Wow, he looks good,_ she admired.

**DAMIAN**

He saw her first before she saw him. The roar of the crowd was undeniable and surprised Damian but the sight of Hannah blew him away. She looks pretty charming, and he just well… _I miss her smile_.

"Damian!", Tori, an intern said, as she rushed forward to give him a hug.

"Hey!", he said, hugging her back. "We miss you!"

"Me too!", Tori replied. "Cameron!" , she said, going behind him to give his friend a hug.

Damian was left with Hannah looking at her.

She smiled warmly. "Hey stranger."

Damian felt relieved. He thought it would be awkward seeing Hannah after that fateful night at Hermosa.

"Hey back, stranger." Damian did not hesitate anymore, and gave Hannah a quick hug. He then moved on to Lindsay then felt Hannah brushing his right side of his coat.

"You have been munching on fruit pastels!", she laughed. "You got bits all over you."

Damian grinned. "As always."

"Hey girlllll…" Alex called out to Hannah and he saw her divert her attention to Alex.

Damian faced Cameron and smiled. "Everything's good.", he whispered.

"Oh yeah…", his friend muttered.

Damian felt good. _Back in the game – I have not lost Hannah._, he thought. The night was looking great and he can't wait to spend time again with his bestfriends – Cameron AND Hannah.

The rest of the night was a blur. It was faces and faces of people he has worked with at the Glee Project, and of course, the Glee actors themselves, and the fans! _Oh my God, _Damian exclaimed in his mind,_ "This is just absolutely crazy! So, so.. crazy!_, he thought.

Things between Hannah and him were pretty much back to normal, and when they all piled back to Beverly Hilton after dinner, they were all laughing and talking like the old times.

"Hey bro." Cameron pulled Damian aside as everyone was preparing to call it a night. "I'm meeting up with Macy in a bit. Don't wait up for me."

"Uh, sure." Damian said. As he hugged Cameron, his friend whispered "clear things with Hannah!". Damian just smiled. He saw Cameron bid everyone good night, and leave the hotel.

Alex pretty much left with Luke, and another Glee Project production staff for some night cap. In the end, it was Lindsay, Samuel, Hannah and Damian who were left behind at the lobby.

"So….", Damian said. "Let's go? I'm pretty beat up."

Samuel's hands were on his pockets and was rocking back and forth. "Uh, Lindsay and I are going for coffee. You guys want to join us?"

Damian was about to say yes when he saw that while Lindsay was looking down at her bag for something, Samuel was mouthing "nooooo" to them silently. He immediately got the hint that Samuel wants to spend time with Lindsay alone.

"Nah." He said. "I have to catch Jenna for some Skype time, its almost nine in the morning in Derry, anyways, and yea…" He looked over to Hannah.

"Yea, me too, pretty tired." She said convincingly. "You guys go ahead. I'll drive Damian home."

"You sure you guy's not up for some hot cuppas?", Lindsay asked.

"Pass.", Damian said, his hands on his pockets.

"Oh, alright. Well, see you soon Ireland?" she asked him. "You've been quite busy these days."

"Ah, yes, lots to do aye." Damian said, and hugged Lindsay then Samuel.

"See you at home." Hannah hugged Lindsay and Samuel afterwards.

The pair left and Damian and Hannah stood at the lobby by themselves.

Hannah looked at him questioningly. "Shall we, Sir?" she gestured towards the parking lot.

"Alright lead, me lady!", he smiled.

_Here we go again…._, Damian thought, as they walked towards Hannah's car.

**HANNAH**

_Here we go again_, Hannah thought as they got into her car. She started the car, backed out of her spot, and after clearing with the parking pass attendant; they made their way down Wilshire.

"So…" Hannah started. "How have you been?"

Damian was fiddling with the controls of the radio. "Good, got a bit of colds and sore throat. It was just absolutely horrible but managed to do some interviews despite it, ya know?"

"Sounds terrible." she said.

"Yes it was." He said. "So what did you think of Alex tonight?"

"He was in his element huh?", she commented.

Hannah and Damian looked at each other and laughed. _Things are back to normal,_ Hannah thought. The rest of the drive back to Damian and Cameron's place was full of laughter and jokes. So much so that at one point, Hannah had to stop the car because Damian just told a really bad joke about whales that she couldn't breathe because of too much laughing.

"You are so bad at telling jokes, I tell you!" Hannah exclaimed to Damian. "Like hello, you can never be a comedian."

"Well, that's true." Damian agreed. "But maybe I can dance…"

"No way Irish boy." Hannah countered. "No, freaking way! Zach will kill you!"

They laughed all over again as they recall how Damian dances. "You were terrible too, !", he said to her. "Well, I could do the reverse worm and you can't!" , she countered. It was so great having this kind of banter with her best friend again. Trading bits with Cameron weren't such as fun.

When they fell silent after talking and laughing so much, Damian suddenly turned serious.

"Hannah?" he looked at her.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I missed you." He said.

"Well…" Hannah took a deep breath and looked at Damian straight in the eye. "I missed you too."

"I know."

"Bet you haven't beaten my score on Fruit Slice." She declared triumphantly.

"Hah!" Damian grinned. "I am getting there!"

They fell silent again, enjoying the music playing on the Hannah's radio and just lapsing into comfortable silence. It has been awhile since the both of them were in each other's company.

A few moments later, Hannah drove up to Damian's building.

"Well, here we are.", she said grandly.

_Oh god, I'm hoping we clear things up with each other,_ she prayed. Hannah wants to make sure that everything is cool with Damian, and in a tiny, tiny bit of hope, wished that maybe, just maybe, he had feelings for her too. _A long shot,_ she supposes, _but I need to know_.

"Yea.", he said.

The car stopped. "So Ms Mcialwain…" Damian said. "…, I bid you good night."

"Yea, good night.", she said.

"Well, so uh…" he faced her.

Hannah faced Damian. "Good night."

Damian reached across and hugged Hannah. "The night has been absolutely amazing, Hannah." He smelled her wonderful fruity scent and rested his cheek on her left shoulder. _Oh my god_, Hannah thought, _I wonder if he feels how my heart is beating so fast._ With all care thrown out the window, she hugged him tightly.

He let go after a moment and got out of the car. Hannah was a bit disappointed that they did not get to talk. "Bye!", she waved and drove off.

**DAMIAN**

_Wow, _he thought. _That hug was something else._ It was almost an hour since Hannah dropped him off and he cannot get the hug out of his mind. Damian knew he hugged Hannah too long, but he was not prepared for her reaction. He half expected her to pull away! "I should have talked to her.", he said out loud.

"Hello?", a voice interrupted his thought. Jenna, his girlfriend, was finally online on Skype. He had setup the laptop in the living room, and decided to check if he can squeeze in a webcam session with his girl.

"Babe!", he smiled at the camera. "How are ye? It's been ages!"

"Sorry babe, been like a blue-arsed fly.", she said apologetically. "How you've been? How's the business?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "It's been craic, love. Just absolutely craic with these people, finals is almost up for airing, ya know?"

As Damian and Jenna continued to talk about everyday life, he felt a bit disconnected for some reason. _This is weird_, he thought. Usually, when Jenna's face come up to screen or when he hears her voice, Damian feels a skip in his heart. Like he could fly. Like he was bursting at the seams. _Why I am feeling like this?_, he asked himself.

**HANNAH**

Hannah was sitting inside the car in front of her apartment for almost ten minutes already. She has been staring into nothing, with thoughts of Damian all over her head. She felt that she had missed the opportunity to talk to him about her feelings, and get things out of the way.

_It was wrong of me to assume that he will talk to me about it,_ she realized.

She remembered how Lindsay reminded her to be strong, and how Cameron said she should not wallow.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. _This is crazy_! Hannah didn't want this to affect her that much – she is a strong girl, and she vowed last week that this will be the last time she will let a guy get to her emotionally. It's affecting her mood and her drive.

"Oh, heck!", she exclaimed. "I have to take charge." Hannah decided to start the car and head back towards Damian. Awake or not, she and Damian will have to clear the air between them.

**DAMIAN**

"… well, I did laced up my rubber dollies this morning.", Jenna was saying. She was trying to get back into her fitness routine again.

Damian smiled. "That's sound, bird."

**BUZZ**

_Has Cameron forgotten his keys?,_ Damian wondered. "Hold on, I need to get the door. Must be Cameron."

"Okay.", Jenna replied. "I'll just be here, love."

Damian left the skype connection open, crossed the living room and opened the door. "You are getting old!" he called out. But to his surprise, it was not Cameron who was at Damian's door.

"Hannah?", he said incredulously. "Ye alright?"

**HANNAH**

"Hannah?", Damian said incredulously. "Ye alright?"

Hannah took a deep breath. "No, Damian, I'm not." _It was now or never._

"Come on in, will ya?", he invited.

"No, this will just be short."

"Oh." Damian said. "Okay.. So what's wrong?"

"Well…", Hannah started. "You know how I admitted on the show how I had such a big crush on you. After that, you acted like really weird and all."

Damian's hands went inside his pockets. After what seemed like ten years, he spoke. "Hannah, I am really sorry for acting like a ball-bag. I should have not done that to you, ya know. You are special to me."

Hannah bit her lips and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Like how special Damian?" Her hands crossed over her chest. "Like best friends? Or more than best friends?"

"Hannah…" he said.

"What, Damian?" she asked. "This has been hanging over us, and I know we both know this is something we should settle and clarify, if we want to stay friends."

"I know."

Damian turned his back on Hannah and sat on the floor near the door. Hannah stepped in the apartment and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry for pushing this issue.", Hannah spoke softly. "But, well, I just don't want my feelings for you coming in between our friendship… I have to know where you stand, where we both stand.. where I stand."

He placed his fingers above this head for a moment and let out a sigh. "Hannah, you know in the Believability episode, when Alex asked us to choose a partner and why, and I chose you?"

Hannah thought for a minute and remembered the moment Damian was referring to in his statement. _I could never forget that,_ she realized.

"I said I pick you… because I love you…. but you don't know I exist.", he continued. Damian looked into Hannah's eyes. "And…"

"I know what I said.", Hannah replied. _How could I forget? I had to make a joke out of it._

"You said it's true."

Hannah was silent. _I regretted saying it, Damian._

Damian looked away. "I did have feelings for you Hannah."

She drew in a breath.

"But Hannah, I think we are better of as friends." He said.

Hannah looked down. _You got your answer, Hannah. Suck it. Be strong._

"Okay, I'm good with that." She looked back at Damian, who was looking at her again. "I mean, yeah, I think we are better off as friends you know? Like, if we decide to try it out as a couple…"

"…we might lose our friendship." Damian continued for her. He sighed again.

Damian took her left hand and intertwined it with his right hand. "You will always be special to me Hannah."

"You are to me too, Damo." A tear suddenly escaped her eye.

Damian brushed it away. "Don't cry, Hannah."

She nodded. At least now she knows how Damian feels about her. And everything is now clear between them. "I'm glad I came back here, and we cleared this you know."

"Maybe now is not the right time for us." He let go her hand and stood up.

Hannah looked up at him. "Yea, maybe."

Damian offered his hand to help Hannah up. "Friends?"

She took Damian's hand, and propped herself up.

"Yes. Best friends."

"I loved you Hannah." Damian said.

"Loved?", her eyebrows shot up.

Damian hugged her tight. "I loved you, and I love you." He breathed in. "You know what I mean."

Hannah realized that Damian was telling her clearly he loved her romantically in the past, and love her now as friend._ Loud and clear_, she thought.

"Got it." She smiled and hugged Damian back. "Good night Damian."

"Good night Hannah, drive safely home."

Hannah left Damian's apartment with a mixture of regret and happiness. Regret because there _was_ a chance at big love between her and Damian. Happiness because she was assured that in spite and despite the awkwardness of her admitting her feelings to him, they both tackled it as mature individuals as possible, and their friendship is still intact.

She got her mobile phone out and sent an SMS to Cameron. "Settled everything with Damo, the threesome is back again."

**DAMIAN**

Damian hugged Hannah tight. "I loved you, and I love you."

"Got it." She smiled and hugged Damian back. "Good night Damian."

"Good night Hannah, drive safely home."

He watched from the window as Hannah drove away from his apartment. He sat down on the floor again and took his mobile phone out of his pocket. _I need to tell Cameron_, he thought as he dialed his friend's number.

"Dude, this better be important!", Cameron said as he answered his phone.

Damian groaned. "What I've done is bollocks!" He hit his forehead.

"Whoa! Slow down, what happened? Did you talk to Hannah already?"

"Yes. And I just told her that I loved her."

Cameron let out a whoop. "Finally! So are you guys together?"

"No."

"What?"

"Loved!" Damian practically shouted. "I said loved, not love. I can't let Jenna go! I'm too confused now, I love Jenna, and I love Hannah!"

"So what exactly did you do again?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"I chose Jenna. And now I feel absolutely bad. Like I really love Jenna, but I think…"

"You think what?"

Damian pounded the floor with his fist. ".. I think I love Jenna more as a friend than I love Hannah. I think I made a mistake getting back together with Jenna. I don't know. And I still love her. And now I dunno. I am absolutely going insane."

Cameron fell silent.

"You still there?"

Cameron breathed. "Damian, I think you have to solve this by yourself buddy. I mean I cannot make the decisions for you here. But whatever makes you happy, I'll just be here for you to listen, you know."

"Yea." He said. "Alright, thanks for just being there man. I'll see you when you get home."

"Hang in there, buddy." Cameron said before hanging up.

"Arrgggggh!" Damian shouted to release his frustration.

He looked up and his gaze fell on his laptop.

"OH FUCK." He realized.

Damian scrambled up and dragged himself to the computer. His Skype connection with Jenna was already turned off from her end.

_Just how long was Jenna online?, _he thought. Or worse, _How much has she heard? _

* * *

><p><strong>*** I know I said I'd be input some Bryce-Lindsay-Samuel love triangle but changed my mind on writing chapters for them - I want Big Love to be just about Damian and Hannah. The love triangle of Bryce-Lindsay-Samuel will be mentioned and assumed on some parts, but I will not totally expound on it. <strong>

**Been having a bit of a rough week, lots to do so I'm squeezing this in between. Thanks for the patience! ****Spread the love!**

**Cheers from Manila, Philippines**

**Biscuit20*****


	9. Chapter 9: Tick Tock

**Part 9****: Tick-Tock**

**HANNAH**

Lindsay suddenly whispered: "I feel so relieved that it's almost done guys. "

"I know right?" Hannah whispered back. "It's been such a pain keeping this secret from everyone!"

They all laughed.

"Ready everyone?", Cameron asked him.

"Let's get it on!", Damian answered as they both entered the studio along with select Glee Project Contenders: Samuel, Lindsay, Hannah, Bryce and Alex. They are part of the Pre-Finale Interview being held by Oxygen prior to the showing of the Finale.

**DAMIAN**

The first part of the interview with Tiffany, an Oxygen host went along fine. For the next segment, Cameron, Hannah and Bryce were asked to join them. He was feeling great and giddy, knowing that the secret – the Glee Project winner – will finally be announced. It has been such as task holding off telling everyone else on who won.

"We are on in 10 seconds!", the production assistant called out.

Everyone got into their places.

"Roll camera!", the crew called.

Tiffany, the show's host, gave a big smile at the camera and then at them. "So guys, we will be answering questions from fans. "

"Cool.", Samuel answered.

"Okay, first up - Damian! " Tiffany looked down at the iPad. "In the Sexuality episode, Hannah said she had a big crush on you. What was going through your mind?"

Damian laughed. _Oh shit, _he thought, mentally cursing whoever asked that question. Damian turned to Hannah and smiled.

"…Just in case Hannah was not already feeling hot," Tiffany continued. "Now.. spotlight's on you!"

He fiddled with his cuffs and fingers and faced Tiffany. "I was thinking I was one lucky guy.", Damian started then managed another nervous laugh. _Oh godddd!_ "You know Hannah is, you know… obviously…"

Hannah and the rest of the contenders shrieked at Damian's discomfort. Their friends knew what happened to them the past few weeks, and for it being talked about it now – again on live TV – was just well… embarrassing for Damian. His hands went up to his cheeks to cover his face. More ribbing came in and Damian just copied Hannah's gesture.

Damian decided to take the honesty route and hopefully convey some truth into what he will say. "You know, Hannah is, she's a real sweetheart.. you know she's one of my bestfriends on the show and she's a friend for life, and you know she's just an incredible person.. she really is." His eyebrows went up as if to end the statement.

_I'm sorry, Hannah._._, _he said in his thoughts.

**HANNAH**

Hannah sucked in a breath as she heard the question asked by Tiffany from a fan. She felt her cheeks turn warmer than ever. _Can things just get like any more true to life?_

"I was thinking I was one lucky guy.", Damian started to say. He laughed and continued. "You know Hannah is, you know… obviously…"

She shrieked along with the rest of the contenders. Damian was being very vulnerable on air and a part of her felt happy at his discomfort. Cameron elbowed her and Bryce kicked her on the ankle.

Hannah saw Damian held his hands up to his cheeks before pausing to talk again. "You know, Hannah is, she's a real sweetheart.. you know she's one of my bestfriends on the show and she's a friend for life, and you know she's just an incredible person.. she really is."

"Suck it!", Lindsay called out.

"Awww.. thanks!", Hannah said sarcastically.

"Awww…", he answered back to Hannah and laughed although she knew that he knew that Damian felt how fake her thanks was. She didn't really care. _At least, just for one last time, I get to let him feel how bad it was for me._, she thought.

Hannah felt broken-hearted and to hear that question from that one fan that really had to ask how Damian felt about learning of her feelings on the show, just made everything so fresh.

During the segment break, they finally watched the part where Damian dedicated his final song to Hannah and Cameron. Tears filled her eyes but thankfully, it did not show. She felt Cameron's pat on her back and Lindsay's squeeze on her hand.

Damian looked at her sideways but did nothing. Hannah understood now perfectly where she stands.

_And I will just be fine._,she said to herself.

_Tonight, we will celebrate not only Damian and Samuel's victory, but also mine – for conquering my fear and for deciding that no one else can make me happy but me. _From this point onwards, Hannah decided that she would now be happy and forget about her feelings for Damian. They will be friends for life – that was it.

**DAMIAN**

"Congratulations again, Damian!", Tiffany exclaimed and hugged Damian before going off to interview Samuel. "You are still sticky with the icing on the cake!" She handed her a wet tissue.

"Thanks!" , he said. "Yes, Cameron and Hannah did me good." Damian wiped his face again. Cameron and Hannah just splattered a cupcake on his face to congratulate him for winning The Glee Project along with Samuel. He turned around and saw them laughing around with Alex, Bryce and Lindsay. Tiffany was now interviewing Samuel.

Damian strolled over to his friends. "Hey guys…"

"So, have you told your family already?" Lindsay asked.

"Ah not yet actually, I just told Jenna.", he answered while looking down at the floor. When he looked up, he glanced at Hannah to see her reaction but she was fixing the scarf of Alex as someone was going to interview their friend.

Cameron placed a hand around his shoulder. "She must have been proud of you."

"I imagine so.", Damian replied. "So… what are we doing tonight?"

"Well Gabriel is in town, Sam suggested we could go head back to Beverly Hilton and just hang, you know.", Cameron replied.

"I'm good with that.", Bryce said. "Lindsay? Hannah? Would you like to ride with me?"

"Uh, sure.", she said. "Hannah? You left the car at the hotel right? You can ride with us too."

"Okay, sure.", Hannah nodded.

"So I guess, I'll be with Alex, Cam and Samuel.", Damian concluded.

"You got it, Ireland." Lindsay said as Bryce escorted her and Hannah out of the studio. "We'll see you guys there!"

Damian was left staring at Hannah's back until she was out of view.

Cameron punched his arm softly. "So, I guess you have already chosen, huh?"

"What are you talking about?", Damian asked him in confusion.

"Oh c'mon…." his eyes went wide.

"I choose Jenna.", Damian said matter-of-factly. "I know I love her, and she's been the love of my life and you know, it's good to be friends with Hannah still."

Samuel suddenly appeared, puts an arm around Damian and looks at everyone in their circle.. "The question now, gentlemen is… Damian, are you 101% sure of that decision?"

Damian stared at Samuel then looked over at Cameron. "Yes, of course."

Samuel shrugged. "Well, whatever floats your boat man. Let's go now and have some glee fun!" He looked around and spotted Alex chatting with the makeup crew. "Yo Alex! Cmon."

As the boys filed out of the studio and into Samuel's car, Damian was left reeling with his thoughts. He recalled Samuel's question. _Are you 101% sure of that decision?,_ he said. _Yes of course,_ Damian had replied confidently. But thinking about it now, he was not so sure about his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>*** ONE WEEK LATER ***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HANNAH<strong>

"Hannah!", Lindsay called out from her bedroom.

"Yea?", Hannah shouted.

"What are you doing tonight?", she asked. Hannah heard footsteps down the hall and Lindsay plopped down beside her in front of the television.

Hannah looked at her and widened her eyes. "Watching Bad Girls Club, of course!" , she replied matter-of-factly.

Her friend puts an arm around her and looks at Hannah. "How would you like to go on a double date with Samuel and his friend?"

She looks at Lindsay and her eyebrows shot up. "Girl, are you setting me up on a blind date?"

"Yes!", Lindsay squealed. "I think this is a great way to take your mind of Damian."

"Seriously?"

"Say you'll go tonight, please?" Her friend's hands went into a prayer mode and she got down on her knees. "I am begging you."

Hannah's brow creased. "Girl, you don't need to beg. Any opportunity to make new friends is always welcome."

Lindsay squealed. "Great! Sam will fetch us in an hour. Get ready!" She ran to her room, obviously wanting to prepare for tonight.

Hannah sat back and was thinking of what to wear when suddenly her phone rang. It was Damian.

"Hello?"

"Hannah!", Damian called out. "How about some beach this evening with me, Bryce and Cameron?"

"Hmmm.", she said. "I can't Damo, rain check for tonight."

"Seriously?" Damian laughed. "I mean, you are telling me you are saying to no to a night out with three hot guys?"

"For real, Damo!", she snickered. Somehow the thought of branding her three friends "hot" was ridiculous to Hannah.

"Awww c'mon Hannah!", he begged. "As if you have a date!"

"Welll….", she started. "I actually do."

Silence.

"Yeah right!" Damian said.

"Ireland, are you saying I can't get no date?" she replied in a fake 'in the hood accent. "Are you saying I can't snag a man?".

"I'm kidding.", Damian joked. "I guess I have to put up with Cameron's old jokes."

Hannah snorted. "Hah!"

"Well, have fun.", he said. "Don't break too many hearts, will you?."

"I won't!", Hannah promised and hung up.

_As long as mine don't get broken again._, she thought as she stood up to get ready for tonight.

**DAMIAN**

"Awww c'mon Hannah!", Damian begged on the phone. "As if you have a date!"

"Welll….", she replied. "I actually do."

_What?_, he thought. A wave of jealousy suddenly hit Damian but he decided to play it cool. "Yeah right!"

"Ireland, are you saying I can't get no date?" Hannah said incredulously. "Are you saying I can't snag a man?".

"I'm kidding.", Damian joked. "I guess I have to put up with Cameron's old jokes."

He heard Hannah snort at him. "Hah!", she replied.

"Well, have fun.", he said. "Don't break too many hearts, will you?."

"I won't!", Hannah swore and hung up.

_Hannah has a date? Hannah? Date? _Damian refuses to believe yet that Hannah – his Hannah – has a date. She was ditching him and Cameron for a date.

"I can't believe it!", Damian shouted out loud.

"Can't believe what?", Cameron asked as he walked inside Damian's room. "Do you still have that thing for your hair? I want to try spiking mine."

"In the bathroom shelf.", Damian leaned back on his bed. "I can't believe Hannah is ditching us!"

"What do you mean ditching us? Have you talked to her?" Cameron called from the hallway.

"Yea." Damian nodded. "And you know how I thought she might be sad to be all alone in her apartment since we know Samuel's asked Lindsay out, and you know, we might as well cheer her up, and just hit the beach? But she goes on telling me now that she has a date."

Cameron came back inside his room with the hair product and started to fix his hair in front of Damian's closet mirror. "Isn't that good?" he asked distractedly. "I mean, isn't it great that Hannah's going out?"

"What if it's a you know, a psycho?" Damian sat up and looked at his friend. "You know LA is quite full of weird people."

His friend looked at him. "Hannah's a big girl, and a strong woman. I'm sure she can handle the guy fine."

He stood up. "I can't take that risk, Cam. She's our friend. Where's the phone?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna call Lindsay and ask where Hannah is going. And we will follow her."

Cameron crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Damian pointedly. "Are you crazy?"

Damian shrugged. "Yes!" He went out his room and looked for the phone. Finding it near the television, he dialed Lindsay's number.

"Hello Lindsay?"

"Hey Damo!" Linday answered back. "What's up?"

"Uhm, listen, are you guys going out tonight?"

Lindsay laughed. "Oh shut up Damo, I heard Hannah's conversation with you about a minute ago, so you know we are going out tonight."

Damian slapped his palm on his forehead. "Well, I'm just you know, concerned."

"Concerned? Concerned about what?"

"About you and Hannah!"

"Realllyyyy….."

"Yea." Damian balled his right hand into a fist and began thumping his leg in frustration. Lindsay was being difficult.

"Damian, did you know that Samuel will be with us?"

"Uh.. yea."

"So well then, you'd know we'd be safe."

_Damn, she's right. Samuel can whip anyone up._

"Okay, I mean, you know, just concerned that's all." He said sheepishly.

"Relax okay? It's just a double date."

"Where?"

"Ireland!" Linsday called out. "Just quit it okay? You and Cam and whoever else just enjoy your own night, and we'll enjoy ours okay?"

"But…" Damian started to reason out. He gotta find out where they are going!

"Bye Damian!" Lindsay said and she hung up.

_Damn!_

He felt a towel hit the back of his head. Damian turned around and saw Cameron leaning against the hallway frame. "You are a paranoid leprechaun, you know that?"

Damian shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood for the beach tonight." He walked past Cameron and went to his bedroom.

"You are like a girl on PMS!" his friend called behind him.

Damian slammed the door and sulked. He decided to go online and see if Jenna was online on Skype. While his laptop booted up and logged on, Damian was left thinking about the turn of the events over the past few weeks. All seems back to normal between him and Hannah. They have gone out again for movies, bookstore hopping, coffee afternoons and at times, and fun times at the beach after some Wii tournaments with Cameron and Lindsay. However, the thought of her dating someone tonight unnerved him for the first time. He felt a pang of.. jealousy. Damian rubbed his chin as he absentmindedly thumbed through Skype. "I'm just being a protective friend." He said out loud.

Damian saw Jenna online and dialed her so that they could talk. She was not answering though, and he tried a few more times. Feeling more frustrated than ever, he shut his laptop off and laid back on his bed. He tried calling his girlfriend on his mobile phone and received no answer. "Arrrggggh."_, _he said outloud. _What is happening to me?_, Damian asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>*** A FEW HOURS LATER ***<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was some great pasta.", Bryce declared as he rubbed his tummy.<p>

"I feel like a big watermelon." Cameron groaned.

Damian snorted. "I have got to work out after this. That was some meal. Absolutely good."

The waitress arrived with their change and Cameron left a hefty tip for the great service. "Let's walk it out." He declared.

They were all at the Grove tonight, after deciding to skip Venice beach plans at Damian's request. After catching some hoops at the nearby arcade, they walked into this Italian restaurant and gorged on pasta and pizza, like typical adolescent males. Now, they felt full to the brim.

"I think Starbucks sounds good after this.." Damian said.

Bryce stretched as they walked out of the restaurant. "I think I'm gonna puke pasta, man!"

The three of them laughed. As they walked along the Grove, a couple of kids recognized them and some stopped for photos with them. All happily obliged to the request of the fans, and after a good ten minutes, they began walking again towards Starbucks.

"Fans are really great, you know." Damian said.

Cameron nodded. "They are the sweetest."

The three of them continued rubbing their tummies like old men as they walked and bantered.

"Ah coffee." Damian called out seeing the logo up ahead.

Cameron clapped his hands. "Hallelujah!"

"Dude, isn't that Hannah?" Bryce suddenly said.

Damian's head whirled and saw that it was indeed Hannah. There was no mistaking that fiery, red hair. She was looking good night too, with her hair straightened, and with not much makeup on. She was talking animatedly at Samuel, Lindsay and… _her ugly date_, he declared.

"Oh yeah, that's her!" Cameron noticed. "With Samuel and Lindsay and.. who is that guy?"

Damian peeked again at the direction his two friends were looking. "Just some random homeless person." He walked ahead, passing the entrance to Starbucks.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bryce called out. "I thought we're going for coffee and sweets!"

"Home!" Damian shouted back, hands on his pockets and head bowed down.

He heard someone running after him. "Are you being a jelly bean?" Cameron taunted his friend. He grabbed Damian's arm. "Let's go get some coffee, and quit being an ass about the situation."

Damian rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Fine." He turned and walked with Cameron towards Bryce who was making faces at Samuel. Hannah waved at them and he managed a tight smile.

"This is going to be a disaster, I tell you." Damian muttered at Cameron through clenched teeth.

Bryce placed an arm at Damian. "Sissy!" Cameron laughed and they all led Damian inside the coffee shop.

"You made your choice. " Cameron whispered to Damian. "Now, suck it."

**HANNAH**

She saw them before they did. And Hannah knew Damian walked away. Her heartbeat went a little bit faster and she became more animated in telling a story to Samuel, Lindsay and Nick.

Someone tapped the windowpane beside her and Hannah saw Bryce. He was making faces at Samuel. They all laughed.

"That's out friend Bryce.", she said to Nick, her date and Samuel's friend. She waved to Cameron and Damian.

"Was he the one who was first eliminated?" Nick asked.

"Yea." Lindsay answered.

"I remember him." Nick recognized. "He's got an awesome song on iTunes – Satellite! I downloaded that you know."

"He great isn't he?" Hannah agreed. She thought Nick to be a great guy but in reality, there was no spark. Hannah thinks they will be great friends. They both liked the same stuff and there was a healthy disagreement over bacon and cheeseburgers. She feels he's a long lost brother, like Heath, Lindsay's older sibling.

"Yes, he is." Nick said. "I think he was not supposed to be eliminated that early."

A few moments later, Hannah saw Cameron, Damian and Bryce enter Starbucks and approach their group. They all stood up.

"Hey whassssup?" Cameron drawled as he shook hands with Samuel, and kissed Lindsay and Hannah on the cheeks.

"This is my friend Nick White." Introduced Samuel.

"Great to meet you guys." Nick shook Samuel's hand. He turned to Damian. "You must be Damian."

"Hey.", Damian said and extended his hand to Nick.

"I heard so much about you from Hannah." Nick quipped.

Hannah felt her cheeks grow warm again. "I told him about your rap." She quickly said.

"Really?" Damian asked with a grin.

"I'm Bryce." Their friend offered his hand.

"Oh, Mr Satellite!" Nick smiled. "I have it on my playlist."

"Cool!" Bryce said.

"So what's up? I thought you guys were hitting the beach." Lindsay asked.

"Nah, we passed that up.." Cameron quipped. "We have a collaboration meeting instead."

"Oh yeah?" Samuel asked. "What about me?"

"Oh we'll fill you in." Bryce replied with a wink.

"We'll go ahead then." Samuel quipped.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Lindsay and I still have to grab some package from my friend's pad downtown." Samuel said. "Nick, can you take Hannah home?"

"Sure, no problem." Nick said. He looked at Hannah. "That's alright with you?"

"Yea, sure." Hannah replied.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Samuel and Lindsay, while the three boys – Cameron, Damian and Bryce, went on to grab their coffees. Hannah and Nick were left alone in their table. Hannah consciously tucked her hair behind her ears.

Nick turned to Hannah. "So." He smiled.

"So." Hannah smiled back. "What?"

"Well Ms McIalwain, you haven't been completely honest with me." Nick pointed out. "Or to yourself."

"Huh?" Hannah asked.

"Well it seems like I'm missing something here. You shouldn't go around dating."

Her forehead creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Nick's fingers drummed at their table. "Seems to me Damian is getting very jealous of us." He touched her hand and made a small sign which pointed to the direction of the Starbucks counter. From under her hair, she saw Damian looking at them until Cameron nudged their friend and they all proceeded to the table Bryce had chosen.

"Whaattt?" Hannah laughed again.

"C'mon MC Hannah." Nick placed his hand in Hannah's. She turned red all over again.

Nick looked at her. "You and I both know that we are going to be great friends."

Hannah nodded.

"Why don't you win the boy?"

Hannah placed her left hand on top of Nick's. "You know, after spending time with you tonight, I feel like I can tell you anything. And now I'm telling you, I tried to win the boy, and the boy chose his lady love back in Ireland. " She smiled. "I'm the 'other' woman in the picture, you see."

Nick held finger up Hannah's chin. "Chin up, kid. Lady love will treat you right in the end."

"I know." Hannah took a deep breath. "So, enough of this heavy drama talk. I want to know if you can bowl well."

Nick snorted at Hannah. "Are you kidding me? I'm the unbeaten champion at our block!" He boasted and proceeded to tell her a story about one of his tournaments online.

While he talked, she sneaked a peek at Damian's table and can see him fidgeting. _Well, well, well Mr McGinty,_ she mused. Hannah smiled at Nick and listened attentively, loving the attention, and slightly happy at the fact that Damian was getting a bit jealous over her friendly date.

**DAMIAN**

"So there I was talking to Macy, and she thought I was asking her to move in with me!", Cameron laughed. "Us, living together unmarried?"

"Yea." Damian answered absentmindedly. He was trying not to stare at Hannah's direction but he saw Nick placed his hand over Hannah's. This guy was begging for trouble, Damian thought.

Cameron nudged Damian. "Don't stare too long, you are getting obvious."

"Huh? What?" Damian stood straight and grabbed a packet of brown sugar. "I was not staring. I mean, who's staring? Staring at what?" _Get a grip, McGinty!_

"Let's go." Cameron motioned and headed to where Bryce was sitting.

They settled into their chairs and started talking about Bryce's plans of producing a collaboration between all Glee Project contenders. Damian's mind was barely into the conversation. In between sips of his Cuban coffee, he saw Nick take again Hannah's hands into his. _What are you playing at huh?_, Damian asked in his mind. He almost spilled his coffee when he saw Hannah take her hand from Nick's grasp and placed it above Nick's hand. _Hannah, what are you doing?_, he screamed out loud.

"What do you say Damian?" Bryce asked.

"Huh?" Damian replied, startled. "Yea, sounds good."

Bryce laughed. "Dude, you are acting weird tonight."

"Bryce was asking if it's okay if you have a kissing scene with Alex." Cameron quipped.

His mouth fell open. "Hell no." he said. Damian flicked a tissue at Bryce. "Maybe you should do it."

The three of them laughed. He glanced at Hannah again and she was listening intently at whatever that dude is saying to her. _I better talk to Hannah about being wary of strangers_, he thought. _There are a lot of weird men hanging around L.A. and they might take advantage of her._

Yup, Damian decided. He will talk to Hannah tomorrow about Nick. Maybe he should buy that mace he saw at one of the stores he passed the other day. _For protection,_ Damian thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! <strong>

**I am now writing to you from…. Sydney, Australia! My apologies for the delay as I moved countries due to a work posting for 2 months. This is my 5****th**** time down under (4****x ****for vacation as my brother and sis-in-law lives here, and now 1****st**** time for work assignment), and it's great to be back! So, did you guys catch the 1****st**** episode of Season 3? I thought Lindsay rocked it, although her eyes need more emotion – I felt she was a bit disconnected. But her voice – AMAZING, so powerful. Harmony can definitely be a worthy opponent for Rachel Berry! Anyway, I can't wait for Episode 4 when Damian starts his role as Rory! **** So enough about this hoobla, I hope you enjoy the continuation of Big Love!**

**Cheers from Sydney, Australia**

**Biscuit20**


	10. Chapter 10: Reality Bites

**Part 10****: Reality Bites**

**HANNAH**

It was past noon, Hannah knew, because she heard Lindsay leave the apartment for her yoga class scheduled at 2pm, and it approximately takes her an hour to get to the studio. What she was wondering about was why someone was tickling her feet. She was thinking maybe it was an ant or something and so she wiggled her feet but to no avail. The tickling just wouldn't stop. Hannah thought maybe her roommate was playing a trick on her.

"Hmmm Lindsay." She muttered. "Geroffff." Hannah tucked her head under the blanket and kicked into the air.

The tickling continued. _Aww c'mon… _she thought. She slept way late and needed more snooze. Hannah got the book on her bedside table and aimlessly threw somewhere near her feet.

"Agh!" a voice reacted.

_That does not sound like Lindsay… _Hannah thought. Her head jerked up, willing herself awake. _The voice sounds like…._ "Damian?" she said out loud.

"Hannah!"

_It is Damian!_, she turned around in her bed and saw him rubbing the side of his head.

"What did you do that for lassie?", he asked.

Hannah laid back on her bed and laughed like crazy for a good ten seconds and sat up. "I should be asking you the same thing! What are you doing in my room? Where's Lindsay? And why were you even tickling me when you could have just nudged me awake?"

"I'm hungry." Damian said sheepishly.

Hannah threw Whaley at Damian. "You Irish git! You could have just ordered Mickey Dees!"

Damian caught Whaley. "Well I needed company. So wake up, and let's eat!" He threw Whaley back at Hannah. It bounced on her forehead. "I shall wait for ye outside. Hurryyyyyyy." And Damian closed the door behind him.

Hannah laughed louder this time. "You are crazy!" She laid back again on her bed, comprehending what just happened. Damian. In her room. Waking her up. _Surreal,_ she thought.

**DAMIAN**

Damian left Hannah's room smiling like a little schoolboy. This morning, he was not in the best of moods because Jenna, his girlfriend, has been pretty busy lately, and barely had time to talk on Skype, or even on Twitter! Cameron left for Texas this morning so he was all-alone at the apartment. Now, he was at Hannah and Lindsay's and things were pretty much better today.

_She looks lovely in the morning_, Damian realized. He wondered why he did not see her like that back the Glee Project dormitory. But then again, they were in separate rooms. He puttered around their kitchen, grabbed a glass of cold orange juice then sat in front of the television to wait for Hannah.

Thirty minutes later, Hannah emerged from the hallway, combing her wet hair. "Let's go, O masterful one." She smells wonderful, like the cucumber lotion that he smelled before on her.

"Good. Lindsay didn't take the car since Bryce went with her."

Wait a minute." Hannah paused. "Bryce… yoga?"

"No, gym. Turns out there is a Gold's Gym right next to the yoga studio so Bryce offered to drive her so we could have the car." Damian gestured Hannah to the door, as he picked up a picnic basket.

Hannah's hand went to her waist and frowned comically as she saw the basket. "You had this planned, Damo."

Damian just smirked, impressed with himself. "What are ye talking about? Girl, get into the car!"

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked as she locked the front door.

"To the beach!", Damian hollered out loud.

"Oh my gooddd…" Hannah laughed. "Fine, let's go."

_This is going to be a great day._, Damian thought as they got inside the car and made their way down to Santa Monica beach.

**HANNAH**

The afternoon with Damian was just perfect. When they got to Santa Monica Beach, Damian produced a blanket, a basket of munchies and drinks, and a Frisbee. Neither of them had any experience playing with it, but it was fun learning from each other. A couple of guys taught them how to catch properly and how to throw the right way. In the end, Damian was trying to exhibit moves that made him look silly rather than professional.

"Hey Hannah! Throw it again, I'll show you a trick I picked up while playing with the masters." Damian called out boastingly.

"Really? Masters huh?" She laughed. "Let's see you catch this!" and she sent the disc flying.

Damian ran and tried to catch it between his legs, only unsuccessfully, and rolling in the sand instead, hysterically. "I did that on purpose!" he shouted. "I reckon I looked like a dog, ey!"

Hannah was almost crying with from all the laughter. "I give up! No use playing with an amateur like you!" She walked to Damian and gave him a hand. He grabbed the disc behind him and took her hand in order to get up.

"I'm thirsty like hell." He said as they walked to where their picnic basket was located. "I have water and orange fizz. What would it be, me lady?" he asked as he rummaged through the stuff he brought with them.

Hannah was all red from the running and walking so she plopped down on the blanket. "Agua please!"

Damian tossed a bottle of water to Hannah and got some chips out too. It was almost sunset and lots of people were walking by the beach. They sat in silence, taking in everything.

"So." Damian started.

"So." Hannah continued as she drank from her bottle.

"How was the date last night with whatshisname?" he asked.

Hannah knew that Damian would ask her about it. _Be coy about it or just spill?_, she debated. "Whatshisname is Nick." She said. "Samuel's high school friend is visiting from New York. He's in town till Sunday." She gulped down her drink and looked ahead. "He's nice. I like him."

"You should be careful, you know."

Hannah turned her head towards Damian. "I'll be the judge of that, Damo." She playfully punched his arm.

Damian looked at her, brows creased. "Hannah, I just don't want you to get hurt."

She fell silent. _You hurt me a lot in the past Damian, and now you are saying you don't want me to get hurt? Too late buster._ she thought.

"Look, I didn't want to sound intrusive…you know…" he said.

"I know, Damo." Hannah whispered.

The sun was setting now and it was amazing. "Damian.." Hannah said. "You made it clear that we will always be the best of friends. You, me and Cameron. We are friends for life."

"Yes, I said that. And.."

"Let me finish." Hannah held up her hand. Damian fell silent. "And I know how best friends always look out for each other. I appreciate it very much. But Damo, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. " She smiled at him.

"Okay.. just be careful that's all." His brow creased out of concern.

The words that came out of Hannah's mouth was something that came as a surprise to her too. "You made me stronger Damo." She said softly.

**DAMIAN**

"You made me stronger Damo." Hannah said softly.

Damian felt guilt stab his heart. "You know I never meant to feel you like that, Hannah. Don't put the blame all on me." He stretched his legs on the sand. "That's not fair."

Hannah flicked some sand towards his feet. "Idiot." She laughed. "I know that, Damo. What I'm trying to say is that I learned so much from what happened to us. I thank you for that – you taught me so much about love, all in a positive way. Don't take it negatively."

Damian turned his head away from Hannah and focused on the horizon. "You and I will always be there for each other Hannah. You will be that one special girl in my life, you know."

"I know, Damo."

They sat in silence, content in the company of each other. Damo's phone began to vibrate and he saw it was Jenna. For once, he decided to ignore the call. _Let her feel what I feel when I'm trying to contact her and she does not answer_. He will call her tonight, for sure, but just this once, ignoring won't hurt their relationship that much. Jenna would understand.

"How are things between you and Jenna?" Hannah asked. "It's alright if you do not want to answer that."

"Hmm." Damian mused. "Well, things have not been exactly smooth sailing recently. She's been very busy with school."

"Must be hard." Hannah offered.

"It is you know, and when it's a long distance relationship, you just have to you, endure it. I miss her terribly."

"Isn't this what you wanted? A long distance relationship?", she asked.

"Yea.", he shrugged. "We wanted to give it a try, you know? But I never realized it would take it's toll on us."

"Tough." She said. "But I'm sure you guys will work it out."

"I hope so. I'm just not that sure anymore."

Both of them fell silent. Damian could feel Hannah's breathing, in sync with his own. The sun has completely set, and Santa Monica beach is coming alive.

"Shall we go?" Hannah asked. "Let's try that hotdog stand near the parking and we can munch on them on the drive to your place."

"Okay by me." Damian agreed.

They stood up and gathered their things. "I had fun, Damo." Hannah said to him. Damian put his arm around Hannah. "That's good then." Damian said. "I love you." He continued softly.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I said, I did, too." He clarified. _What the fuck was that Damian?_ He asked himself. Damian bit his lip and wondered where the heck it came from. "Let's go, my tummy needs feeding."

**HANNAH**

Hannah can't get the phrase out of her head. They were almost at Damian and Cameron's place. Although they were joking around throughout the whole hour and a half drive from the beach to Damo's apartment, Hannah's mind was busy. _I really remember him saying "I love you." And NOT "I did, too."_. She had play backed in her head the whole conversation as they left Santa Monica beach but she was certain that Damian wasn't completely being honest with her.

"You are suddenly quiet." Damian said. "Earth to Hannah, earth to Hannah."

"Ha-ha." She stuck out her tongue at him.

Can't Touch This – Glee Project version suddenly played on the radio, and the two of them starting singing and dancing on their seats. "I told you homeboy!" Damian rapped.

"Skadoosh!" Hannah called out.

They were laughing and singing like lunatics as Hannah pulled up Damian's driveway. She parked her car near the curb as Damian got the picnic basket from the back seat. "Wanna come up and play kinnect?" he asked. "It's still early."

"Sure. Just let me change into my Toms, and I'll follow you." She was grabbing her shoes from under her seat.

"Okay, great."

**DAMIAN**

"Wanna come up and play kinnect?" Damian asked Hannah. "It's still early."

"Sure. Just let me change into my Toms, and I'll follow you."

"Okay, great." Damian cheered. The night was still young, and he didn't feel like coming home to an empty apartment. Besides, the afternoon was so great with Hannah that he didn't want it to end. He got into the elevator and pressed his floor. When he got out, he was humming U Can't Touch This, thinking of what they can cook for dinner. _Pasta,_ he thought. As he rounded the corner to his apartment, what stood in front of his door stopped him on his tracks.

"Babe?"

**HANNAH**

She saw Damian get inside the elevator just as she entered the building's lobby. She took the free elevator on the right and pressed Damian's floor. She was humming U Can't Touch This, as she got out of the elevator on Damo's floor. Spending the day with Damian was fun, and she didn't want it to end so even if she was feeling a bit tired, she wanted to spend more time with him. Hannah was about to round the corner when she heard a voice.

"Babe?"

She stopped in her tracks. That was Damian's voice.

"Hi Babe!" another voice replied. A female voice. Hannah peeked cautiously. "Surprise!" No doubt about it. It was Jenna. Jenna was in Los Angeles, at Damian's front door, kissing him.

"Wow, you're here!" Damian said.

"You don't look too happy!" Jenna pointed out.

"No, I uh, I mean I am happy. " Damian stammered. He looked over his shoulder and Hannah moved back so that he could not see her. "When did you get in?"

"Just now. Oh babe, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Babe."

"Aren't you letting me in?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, c'mon in!"

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Ehhr no. Come, let's go inside."

She heard them shuffle inside the apartment and the door close. Hannah leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. It was pointless to go in and disturb Damian and Jenna. She willed the elevator to open fast, and thankfully it did. She could feel tears welling up her eyes, and decided to just go home. Just as she was crossing the driveway to her car, she heard running steps behind him. It was Damian.

"Hey Hannah!"

She quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and face her friend. "Hey! I was about to send you a message. My head doesn't feel good." She lied.

"Oh, okay. Can you make it home?"

"Yea."

"Well, you take care okay?" Damian said and hugged her.

"Yea." She replied. Hannah was waiting for Damian to tell her that Jenna was up there in his apartment but he did not say anythimg. "Well, good night Damo."

"Good night Hannah."

She got into the car and drove off. As she rounded the street, she stopped by a petrol station and cried. _This is too much, Damian._ She said. _Too much._ And for the nth time, Hannah drove home crying all over again.

**DAMIAN**

_Why didn't I tell Hannah that Jenna's here?_, he wondered at himself as Damian prepared some dinner for them. Jenna arrived unannounced at his apartment tonight and was now in the bathroom taking a quick shower.

"Babe?", Jenna called out.

"Yes babe?", he answered. He took a quick look down the hallway at Jenna's direction.

"Can I borrow this shirt you left hanging behind the door?" Her head was peaking by the bathroom door and she held out his used blue shirt that was left hanging inside the bathroom.

"Sure." He smiled.

A few minutes later, Jenna's arms were around him as he cooked some spaghetti.

"Hmmm… I missed you." Jenna said, as she kissed his nape and hugged him.

Damian kissed Jenna's forehead. "I do too. It's good to see you here."

"What's for dinner?"

"You'd be proud of me – I'm making American version of spaghetti." He grinned proudly.

Jenna tasted the sauce and gave him a thumbs up. "Getting there, babe!"

Damian finished cooking and in a few minutes, set up their table. As they dug in to their pasta, he looked at Jenna, still unbelieving that she was in Los Angeles, in front of him.

"What's wrong, Babe?" she asked. Damian realized he's been staring.

He grinned. Damian reached out and touched a finger to Jenna's cheek. "I just cant, you know, believe that you are here."

Jenna beamed. "I know things have been really busy, and when I learned that I had excess miles to use, I jumped at the chance to go visit you."

"What about school?"

"Well…" she grinned. "There's a four-day break so I flew yesterday evening."

"Wait, wait, when did you arrive?" Damian was confused. "Where's your luggage? Where are you staying?"

She laughed. "Arrived early afternoon and was booked at Hilton. Been calling you but you ain't answering."

Damian thought about that phone call from Jenna that he did not pick up. _So she was already here when she called_, he thought.

"I'm staying till tomorrow evening only." She said quietly. "Damian, I just want to fix things between us."

He took a sip of his soda and looked seriously at Jenna. "I didn't think we had to fix anything."

Jenna dropped her fork. "You know we do have something to fix." She said pointedly.

"Really? And what is that?" He leaned back and crossed his arms.

She raised her arms as if in surrender. "You know what? Let's just not argue tonight." She picked up her fork again and twirled her spaghetti. "I'm tired from the flight, I just want to be here with you and enjoy our little time together."

"Yes please."

"Pasta's good."

"I know."

They looked at each other, and laughed softly. Soon, they began updating each other about each other's lives.

Later on, when they were cuddling in front of the television, Damian's thoughts wandered about Jenna and Hannah. They were two different people, but both of them he loves. _Can feelings change that drastically?_, he asked himself. When they kissed, he was almost certain it does not - that feelings do not change drastically. Damian surrendered to his emotions and thoughts on Hannah flew like the wind. He needed this moment with Jenna to assure himself that they were a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Helloey! <strong>** Next chapter is confrontational – but between who? Can you guess? Would love to hear your thoughts, opionions and predictions. I could still change the plot you know, it actually depends on my mood hehe. I saw Episode 2 of Season 3 last night, and hmm… Is it just me or I found it a bit bo-ring? Like it lacked the oomph? I'm hoping Episode 3 is more explosive! Spread the love everyone! **

**Cheers from Sydney, Australia**

**Biscuit20**


End file.
